The Fall of the Empire Tatsumi's journey
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: Tatsumi is a martial artist from a small village. He left it with two of his friends. Follow Tatsumi on his journey as he deals with the corruption in the capital! Rated M for Limes, Lemons, Potatoes, Chocolates, Major Violence, Langauge, and pure awesome
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter of this new Akame ga Kill story, one with Tatsumi with Night Raid as his harem! Yay!**

 **Now! Please enjoy this story!**

 **This story doesn't mean cold as ice is abadoned... it just means that I now have two fics for Akame gak ill to work on! No worries! Now please enjoy!**

* * *

Tatsumi, a man of 16, about 6 feet tall and bright green eyes that shimmered in his youth and naivete. He had medium length shaggy brown hair that had a cowlick which would fall with its weight. He wore a pair of leather black pants with a white wife beater underneath a black leather jacket. Underneath the jacket hid his weapon of choice, a sharp knife with a durable blade about eight inches with a four inch handle. It was double edged straight blade though the tip had a slight curve in it. Perfect for stabbing or slashing. Easily cleanable too.

Tatsumi was currently employed with his brand new job, only a day old. He was a bodyguard to a rich family and was entrusted with the protection of the young daughter explicitly. His only job was to defend the daughter by any means. He had access to their money should ransom be an issue and he was the chief negotiator as well. He did everything for the little girl known as Aria. Currently, he was off duty of his job as per his contract, giving him two hours a day to himself, able to be taken whenever Aria would allow him to which was generally around eight or nine at night when Aria would go off to do one of her hobbies. He never knew what her hobbies were and never asked. He was professional.

Tatsumi had arrived from a small village where it snowed a lot with two friends. Sayo and Leyasu. They were his best friends and only friends actually. They were separated after a bandit attack, but he was certain they would be fine. He knew they already arrived to the capital, but as it was such a big place which surprised him, he hasn't found them yet though everyday he uses his two hours to search for them. He had only been in the capital for three days now and needed money. He had given his cash reserves to a man who was trying to escape 'punishment' for his debts. Tatsumi was very kind. So, since he was out of cash he went out to find himself a job and he heard of a need for a bodyguard. Tatsumi was a fighter. He was trained within the village with their martial arts masters, training in a martial art that incorporated the knife, making him a deadly foe in combat. He was very much underestimated as knives were generally not the best of weapons but Tatsumi was a master at his craft. At least he loves to proclaim it.

* * *

It was currently three in the afternoon as Tatsumi was currently not working. Well he wasn't truly employed until about ten tonight so he was currently trying to find his friends. He was walking towards the barracks within the city, hoping to try once more to see if they had seen his friends. He entered the barracks to ask the man in charge if they had seen his friends, but he was thrown out rudely with the man yelling about not having the time to worry about some stupid kids. Tatsumi sighed and rubbed the back of his head, only to stop with the involuntary action when he heard a very seductive voice.

"Hellooooo." Spoke the voice. Tatsumi began to look up and back. "What's with the long face little guy. Don't worry so much, big sis is here to cheer you up" It was a blonde girl with yellow eyes. She was wearing a piece of cloth over her breasts, enough to cover them though the tops were uncovered. She also had a pair of booty shorts that hugged her just right and a pair of boots. Thats it. She was showing a lot of skin.

 _'Damn… nice rack.'_ Was Tatsumi's first thought.

"Eyes up here buddy."

 _'She's very pretty too.'_

"So, what's the matter?"

"I've lost my two friends from my village and I am trying to find them in this humongous place."

"Oh! I've got a major in the army who could help. He's in the intelligence division so he knows everything."

"You have to get him to help him!"

"Well, first you have to treat me to lunch!"

"Deal!" Tatsumi said brightly with a big smile on his face.

After a fifteen minute lunch, which was mainly a sandwich and several mugs of strong alcohol, Tatsumi had enough.

"Ok, enough with lunch! Tell me how I can get this man to help me!"

"Well… first you are going to need a lot of money."

"Money?"

"Yup… He could hook you up if you make it worth his while… he's not supposed to be revealing people you see. Secret secret."

"Oh! I gotcha. Will this do?" Tatsumi said, placing a large sum of money on the table which was in a brown sack.

"Woah, what do we have here?!"

"This was just the payment up front from my bodyguard job."

"Bodyguard? Hmm, strong man are we?"

"Nah, just some little girl who her parents wanted some protection on." Tatsumi said, blowing her praise off like it was no big deal, which to him it wasn't.

"Well, this is enough money. He will definitely hook you up tomorrow morning!"

"Awesome! Thank you so much!"

"No problem kid… well, this has been quite educational for the both of us I believe. Alright well, Imma talk to him so you can find your friends as soon as possible." The girl said, leaving Tatsumi behind as she carried off his bag of money. "You wait here!"

Tatsumi nodded and ordered another water and a sandwich, ready to wait for the girl before his job would need him there.

* * *

After a four hour wait, Tatsumi had a brain blast. "Ah shit, I never told her how he could contact me!" Tatsumi suddenly declared.

"Ah kid, you fool." The bartender said.

"Eh?"

"Can't you see she just ditched you and ran off with your money?"

"What?! Your kidding me right! I have to find her!"

"You won't… it's your own damn vault for being so naive."

Tatsumi sighed and cursed under his breath, standing up and leaving the bar, deciding to head off to the mansion to start his job early. He needed something to take it off his mind.

* * *

When he returned to the mansion about 10 p.m, he was immediately screamed at by a bodyguard.

"Tatsumi! Take the emergency bag of money and quickly get to the barn! We're under attack and Aria needs you!" The lead guard said.

"Right away!" Tatsumi said, sprinting off into the house and heading straight for the emergency bag which was located in a secret compartment under the stairs.

With the money in hand, Tatsumi quickly began to speed walk to the barn, the heavy bag of money would make it very difficult to run. He heard the screams of the guards dying, knowing that sound anywhere as he killed many a danger beast. The sound was universal. It was the sound of pain and death. As he arrived through the clearing, he came upon Aria who was on her butt and scooting away from a black haired woman who was brandishing a katana and approaching her.

"You deserve this." The girl spoke and when she swung her sword, she stopped mid swing and back flipped away as a large heavy bag thudded right where she was.

"That's enough. You have your money now leave." Tatsumi said, walking to get in front of Aria.

"Tatsumi! Thank goodness you came! She's trying to kill me!"

"You're not a target." The girl said. "You don't have to die."

Tatsumi glared at the girl. "And you don't have to kill an innocent little girl. Now you have your money, all ten million dollars. Now leave!"

"She has to die."

"I see… you're a bunch of murderers… night raid… Well, I won't let you murder a helpless little girl."

"mhm..." The girl said. "So you won't step aside?"

"I will never back down to scum like you." Tatsumi glared, reaching up and slowly unzipping his jacket, preparing to take it off though he kept his eye on the girl.

"I see… then you've made your choice." The girl said, brandishing her katana.

Coming from the forest, the girl from before, the one who stole Tatsumi's money appeared, though she had ears and a tail. She also had much thicker arms and claws. She looked like a lion.

"Too easy… I wish I had a bit more to play with. Hmm what's this? Not like Akame to take so long in killing a target… Ah you gotta be kidding me… jeez." The girl said, facepalming. "This kid… You can't catch a break can you?"

Tatsumi calmly tossed his jacket to the side, before removing his wife beater, showing off his muscular torso. Unknown to him, the blonde girl was approaching though stopped once she saw that Tatsumi was quite strong looking. Tatsumi had two tribal tattoo's going from each pec and heading straight down while there was a cobra curled up in the middle of his chest, with his tail section along his stomach. It was a gorgeous tattoo.

Tatsumi grabbed the knife that was between his underwear and his pants, quickly brandishing the sharp weapon. He kicked off his shoes and slowly got into a stance, ready to defend Aria.

"Final warning Akame from Night Raid." Tatsumi said, unaware of the three other figures who appeared next to the blonde bombshell, who Tatsumi was still unaware of.

"You've made your choice." Akame repeated. With that, they both attacked.

* * *

A girl with pink twin tails was holding onto some sort of gun. "What's taking so long Leone?! Why is Akame making us wait?!"

Leone pointed towards Tatsumi. "Him…"

"A bodyguard?"

"Yes but he was a special one just hired today… he's clueless about who the family is… but he's very resilient..."

"Should we off him?" Spoke a guy with green hair. He seemed like a tactician.

"Let Akame handle it… I'm also curious about what this guy can do..."

"Do you know him or something?" The green guy asked.

"Yea… we kinda had a run in in town… I kind of stole his money."

"Again..." The guy deadpanned.

* * *

Akame charged with her sword. Tatsumi flipped his knife so he was holding it backhanded while he charged at Akame. Akame attacked with a simple strike to the neck, hoping to end it with one shot by Tatsumi was quick and blocked it with his knife before going on the offensive. He began to strike rapidly, aiming to slash and bleed the girl with multiple cuts. Akame was now on the defensive, using her sword to block the numerous strikes, trying to find an opening.

Tatsumi pushed her sword to the side and began to swing wide, slashing downwards with multiple attacks, using his superior testerone strength to move the blade away each time. On the third strike, the blade hit Akame above her right breast, cutting a good half an inch into her flesh which began to bleed. She hissed a bit in pain and looked at the wound before looking back at Tatsumi. Tatsumi responded with a brow raise, basically telling her 'surprised huh?'. Akame narrowed her red eyes and attacked once more, getting fast and aggressive with her strikes, getting Tatsumi on the defensive who began to block each strike with his knife. Seeing an opening, Tatsumi grabbed onto Akame's wrist, pulled her forward and sliced her upper arm, bleeding her once more. She held onto her arm for a moment before having to go on the defensive as Tatsumi didn't give up his strikes though now he was using his feet to strike at the insides of Akame's thighs, forcing her to move farther and farther back. She used her sword to aim down at his legs but he quickly retracted the leg, bent forward and sliced her on her left shoulder, slicing off another good half an inch of flesh above her bone.

* * *

On the sidelines, Leone was watching with awe. The pink haired girl however was getting annoyed.

"How is this even possible?! Is Akame going soft on the guy?! Damnit! AKAME!" The girl yelled, forcing Tatsumi to look into the direction of the voice. It proved to be a mistake as when he heard the woosh of the blade his eyes were wide and he quickly brought up his blade to stave off the downwards strike, only for his knife to leave his hand from the sudden impact. He fell to the ground and when he looked up from the attack, Akame was once more attacking, aiming her blade to cleave him in two.

"Hold on there." Leone spoke, grabbing Akame by her jacket and yanking her back. With cute eyes, she looked up.

"What're you doing?"

"We got some time left… and I kind of owe this guy a favor. I'm pretty sure he would like to cash it in now." Leone said, catching Tatsumi's eye and giving him a wink.

Tatsumi stood up and growled. "It's you… the girl with the boobs!"

"Yup, that's what they call me!" Leone said, giving him a wave and a smile. She then got serious. "Listen kid… you have got the wrong idea about this house… and this girl."

"Huh?"

"You will change your mind once you see what's behind that door." Leone said before moving past him and kicking open the door. "Here it is… welcome to the Empire." Leone said. Tatsumi walked in and his eyes immediately widened upon seeing this.

"What… what is this?"

"This is what your employers like to do… they take in strays from the country side, offer them a nice meal and then send them here..."

The barn was a slaughterhouse. Hundreds of people. Some were hanging by their arms… their necks. Somewhere on tables, mutilated… others where in cages, dead, dying or simply awaiting their fates. However, one figure hanging from the ropes caught Tatsumi's eye.

"S-Sayo… no! Sayo!" Sayo was hanging naked from the rafters, the ropes cutting into her wrists as she hung there lifelessly. She was covered in bruises and had multiple cuts all over her body, especially her good sized breasts which had the most bruises.

"So, you know one of them huh…?" Leone said, mostly to herself. She spotted Aria trying to sneak away but she grabbed her head and sneered. "And where do you think you are going? You got a lot of answer for little missy."

"This family really did this?"

"The little girl here is the one most responsible for THIS. The guards kept quiet about is so they were equally guilty."

"Tatsumi! Who are you going to believe huh?! This bunch of murderers or the girl who saved you?!" Aria pleaded. "I never knew about this place!"

"T-Tatsumi." Spoke a voice, croaked.

"Leyasu!" Tatsumi exclaimed, rushing over and unlocking the cage his friend was in, pulling him out.

"It's really you… Tatsumi… that… bitch… she picked us up when we arrived… she would torture Sayo for hours!"

"Ok so I did it! That little slut should be grateful! How dare such country slobs have such beautiful hair! Mine is so unruly! So I gave her extra special treatment! She should be grateful!"

"Sorry for stopping you Akame… she is very disturbing."

"I'll kill her nice and slow." Akame said.

"Wait..."

"Oh come now Tatsumi… you really going to protect her even now." Leone asked annoyed. Tatsumi walked over to Aria.

"No." He gripped Aria by her throat box before ripping it from her neck, watching her choke on her own blood and suffocate to death from lack of air. He shoved his fist into her mouth, breaking her teeth as he deposited her throat into her mouth before walking back to the barn.

 _'The girl was pretty heinous… but he did that with no hesitation… and such brutality and efficiency. Hmm.'_

"Heh… That's my Tatsumi… I'm glad to see that bitch go." Leyasu said before coughing up some blood.

"No! Leyasu!"

"The mother liked to use medicines on her victims and look at the results. She kept a journal on the effects. Sorry Tatsumi." Akame said. Tatsumi began to tear up, his tears falling upon his friends chest as he slipped into unconciousness.

"What the hell is wrong with this place." Tatsumi sobbed, holding Leysau in his arms.

"Let's go..." Akame spoke softly.

"Wait… shouldn't we take him with us?"

"Huh?"

"We are understaffed and he's quite skilled." Leone said, grabbing Tatsumi by his jacket and began to drag him away.

"Wait! What are you doing! Let me go! Stop it damnit!"

"T-Tatsumi..." Spoke a soft voice. "P-Please… D-don't leave me." Spoke a kind voice. Tatsumi stopped squirming and his eyes widened as he saw Sayo open her eyes slightly and look up at him pleading.

"Sayo! Damnit let go!" Tatsumi said, biting Leone's wrist, forcing her to drop Tatsumi in response.

"Ouch! You little bastard!" Leone cursed, rubbing her wrist. "That little shit just bit me!" Leone complained to Akame. The other three members were still waiting.

 _'Tatsumi… you just… bit me… don't you understand what you just did… you… marked me.'_ Leone said, slightly blushing.

Tatsumi rushed over to Sayo after grabbing his knife and immediately cut her down, holding her in his arms.

"Sayo! Sayo! I got you! Are you ok?!"

"T-Tatsumi… T-Thank you." Sayo said before closing her eyes.

"Sayo! Sayo! No!"

"Step aside." Leone said, nudging Tatsumi to the side with her foot before checking Sayo for a pulse. "She's alive… but if she doesn't get help soon, she will die."

"Help her please! I'll come with you guys freely if it means she gets the help she needs! Please!"

Leone's eyes softened at the tears in Tatsumi's eyes.

"Fine, but we have to leave immediately, She needs to see a doctor back at the camp."

Tatsumi nodded and grabbed Leyasu who suddenly coughed. "D-Don't forget me too."

"Leyasu is alive too! Please take him with us!"

"Fine we have to leave NOW!" Leone said, running with Sayo in her arms with Akame and Tatsumi following. When they arrived at the others, The armored figure looked at them.

"You finally returned."

"Bulat, please take Tatsumi and the boy with you. We need to move back now. Quickly."

"Understood." Bulat said, grabbing Tatsumi who yelled at Bulat for picking him up like a feather. Tatsumi felt his mancard a bit at stake but stopped yelling as he knew it would save Leyasu.

"You are late! What took so long?! Who the hell are these guys?" The pink girl asked.

"Tatsumi, Sayo and Leyasu. The two need medical help and will join us now lets go!" Leone said, running away with Bulat.

Tatsumi, being held by Bulat, was now being carried and Tatsumi's thoughts were on Sayo and Leyasu, hoping they would be alright. He also wondered what his new life would be like, now that he was a member of Night Raid.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **So yea, Sayo and Leyasu live. Why not... why the fuck not... I could enjoy this.**

 **So current harem:**

 **Leone((DUH!)), Akame, Mine((She needs a spankin)), Chelsea and Sayo!**

 **Sheele is kind of possislbe... but man airheads are tough to write... heh. I guess ill include her!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy. A small steamy scene is placed in this chapter. So yea...**

 **Enjoy. I own nothing.**

* * *

It took them a good twenty minutes to arrive back at base. Well Bulat at least. It seemed he had an extraordinary amount of speed. Leone was also right on his tail while the others would be a good twenty minutes behind. That's fine though. Leone and Bulat were carrying the wounded… well Tatsumi wasn't wounded but still. Upon arrival, Tatsumi went with Leone and Bulat into the medical facility, placing the two injured friends on the medical table which Tatsumi quickly washed his hands with hot water and soap.

It was after he finished washing his hands the doctor came in. Tatsumi went over to Sayo and began to inspect her body, checking out the wounds to see how much damage she took and if she would be alright.

"Kid, you shouldn't be touching the body. You need to leave."

"I was the doctor within the village. I have seen my fair share of injuries like this… I… I just don't know anything about Ieyasu… sickness isn't something I was ever good at… I always made it worse."

The doctor nodded. "Alright, these are your friends so ill leave the judgement to you about your abilities. So, what do we have to work with?"

"Sayo, the female, was brutally beaten and cut into… She needs a blood transfer… My blood will do as we have the same. Can you quickly set it up?"

"Yes." The doctor said, quickly setting up the blood transfer unit, moving quickly so he can focus on Ieyasu. After five minutes, the blood began to pump from Tatsumi's veins and into Sayo. "I am quite impressed kid… You were spot on about Sayo… all she needs is a blood transfer. Her wounds will either heal up completely or scar. Either way, they aren't that bad. Just numerous. Didn't help with Gravity either. Ieyasu on the other hand… he's… extremely sick. He will be here for a while until I can get the antidote to the sickness tomorrow."

"Will they be alright?"

"The girl? Yea… The boy? I think so but I can't tell. If the sickness worsens tonight, he may not make it."

"He's strong… he's just dumb. Can't really navigate worth a damn… a paper bag has him stumped."

The doctor chuckled. "Sounds like really good friends."

"Yea, we grew up together… ever since we were in diapers… we trained together, slept together, and did everything together. They are my best friends."

"Well, I have other patients to work on. I will have a nurse do some rounds every half hour to check on Leyasu." The doctor said, washing his hands from the blood before looking at the monitor on the blood transfer. "Ah shit!" The doctor cursed, rushing over and unhooking Tatusmi from the blood transfer. "You have gave up 2 liters of blood. NURSE!" The doctor roared. "I'm so sorry Tatsumi, I didn't mean to take so much."

The nurse came in quickly. "Help escort Tatsumi to night raid and get him some fluids! He needs a lot of water quickly."

"Yes sir."

Tatsumi felt fine when he was sitting down but as soon as the nurse pulled him to his feet, he felt extremely dizzy and collapsed in the nurses arms who slowly moved him out.

* * *

After a five minute walk, Tatsumi was in a spare bedroom, sitting on the bed as he was drinking a large bottle of water, before laying back on the bed and falling asleep. He really just passed out but that's ok.

* * *

After an hour had passed, Tatsumi woke up and let out a yawn, slowly sitting up. It was then he found out Leone was in there, sleeping as she sat on the couch, leaning agains the bed. Tatsumi blinked and quietly moved out of the bed, letting the girl sleep. He slowly reached over and lifted her up and onto the bed, hoping he didn't wake her and he didn't. Tatsumi smiled and moved out of the room before he made his way down the hallway to the left, hoping to find the exit.

* * *

He was lost within five minutes, but he finally found his way out after an hour of wandering the damn fortress. He ended up in the large dining room, which in the middle was a large table that was currently empty and took up half of the room. The kitchen was right next to the table so food was always nearby. Right now, Akame was behind the stove cooking up some veggies. When Tatsumi appeared closer, Akame turned to him and looked at him.

"You're up."

"Yea… I ended up getting lost."

"I see." Akame replied, returning to her cooking. It was then Tatsumi noticed that she was still injured and was in pain.

"Get on the table. I need to fix those wounds."

"I'm fine. They aren't deep and will heal up tonight."

"No they won't." Tatsumi said, turning off the stove and grabbing Akame by her arm before gently picking her up and putting her on the table. She didn't struggle and just looked at him. Tatsumi pulled out the knife from his waist pocket.. Tatsumi was still barefoot and shirtless, as he left all his clothes back at the mansion. Tatsumi placed his precious blade into her hands and she took it in for inspection.

"It's poisoned." She exclaimed.

"Yes, there is a local plant that only grows near my village. The plant secretes a poison from it's petals that inhibit the healing process. It's what we use for hunting animals and for tracking them. Shoot them in a vital organ with a bow and track them as they bleed out." Tatsumi replied, gently pulling up Akame's shirt and revealing her swim suit which Tatsumi removed as well. He blushed at seeing the naked body of a female, but he ignored it and gently laid her back on the table, before grabbing a small box from his leather pants. Opening it was a sterile needle inside of a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a bunch of thread. There was also another bottle filled with a green liquid. There was a larger bottle filled with a reddish brown liquid.

"The green liquid is an antidote to the poison. It's made by the same plant but it's only made when the plant is ground up so the antidote is less common then the poison. The red-brown liquid is the poison. Every few days when I sharpen my blade, I cover the blade with the poison. It seeps into the metal and it lasts longer. My village was quite good at being blacksmiths."

"I see." Akame said, not feeling shy about being naked around Tatsumi. This kind of freaked Tatsumi out, but he had no idea who the girl really was.

Tatsumi steadied himself and took a deep breath before pulling out the needle and gently wiping it on the soft inner pad of the box before placing the thread in the eye. He gently put a few drops of the antidote onto the wound, watching it sizzle a bit which she hissed a bit in pain. He took another big breath and steadied himself before placing his right arm onto her bare breasts, using his right hand to grip her right breast and hold it still as he plunged the needle into the girls sensitive flesh, earning a small hiss of pain. He gently squeezed her breast which earned him a gasp so he continued to do his work, stab, squeeze, stab, squeeze. It took a few minutes, but he sewed up the wound on her tit.

"You alright?" Tatsumi asked the blushing female.

"I'm alright… Just stung a little."

"Yea, I'm sorry. I don't have any painkillers on me. So, I did what I could to calm you down."

"It sure worked." Spoke a teasing voice. Tatsumi looked up and he spotted Leone who had a teasing smile on her face before he looked at the second female who came in. It was a taller, platinum white haired female with an eye patch.

"So, who is this and what are you two doing exactly?"

With the cute eyes, Akame looked over at the girl. "Playing doctor." This got Leone to start laughing her butt off, enjoying the red face that Tatsumi had.

"We are not playing doctor! I was just sewing up one of the wounds!"

"On her breast which you were groping!" Leone laughed out, laughing between a couple words.

"She had a wound on her breast! I was trying to calm her down!"

"Why didn't you just squeeze her hand like a normal person?" The other girl asked.

"Well… I..." Tatsumi stuttered.

"Because both hands of his were occupied." Leone teased, giggling behind her hand.

"God damnit! I was just trying to help her! I'm not a freak!" Tatsumi cried out, only for Akame to pinch his side a bit.

"Please continue fixing my wounds." Akame replied, to which Tatsumi nodded and began to work on her shoulder.

"So, all kidding aside… who might this boy be?" Najenda asked.

"His name is Tatsumi and he was one of the bodyguards from last nights mission."

"And he's alive?"

"He was a new employee starting that night. He was assigned to guard the little girl."

"I see. He's joining night raid? Is he any good? Have promise?"

"Maybe, I think he's more worried about his friends… and is he any good? He was beating Akame in a fight?"

Najenda looked shocked and looked over at the topless Akame on the table. "Is this true Akame?"

"He was winning until he got distracted by Mine." Akame admitted. "He got three strikes on me with his blade before I almost killed him."

"Interesting. Tatsumi was it? Would you like to join night raid?" Najenda asked. Tatsumi was listening the entire time to the conversation.

"I'm just concerned about my friends in the sick bay. Sayo will make it but Ieyasu has to survive the next 24 hours. I don't even know who or what Night Raid is. I'm just here for my sick friends."

"I see. Well, short summary… we are a group of assassins who take care of the scum in the capital, uprooting the corruption."

"Like the family..." Tatsumi quietly mentioned. He had patched up her shoulder and was now working on the upper arm.

"That's right Tatsumi but there are so many worse people in the empire than that family." Leone said.

"That's a little hard to believe." Tatsumi said. "That family has killed so many innocents and did it for pleasure. I'm aware you guys aren't innocent but you kill the wicked. There's a difference..." Tatsumi said with a sigh as he plunged the needle in and out of Akame's tender flesh.

Najeneda was pleasantly surprised with how mature Tatsumi was. He understood that they while night raid did it for the good of the people, they walked a dark path and could atone for their sins at any time.

"Tell me about yourself Tatsumi. You intrigue me quite a bit."

"I was born to two loving parents within a small village a hundred miles to the north of the Empire. I was trained to be one of the local doctors, trained to hunt and kill for food, and how to cook."

"So basically a house wife." Spoke an arrogant voice. Tatsumi looked up for a moment and the pink haired girl was there, grinning at him. Bulat and Lubbock was there as well as Sheele.

"Well hello there sunshine, how you doing?" Bulat asked.

"I'm fine. Just finished up with Akame's injuries." Tatsumi said before he roamed his hand across her flesh, making sure there wasn't anything else to take care of. When he finished he wiped the needle on a cloth, placed the needle back into the alcohol and closed the box and placed it back in his pants. "Sorry about everything Akame, wasn't my intention."

"It's fine. You just saved my life. Thank you." Akame replied.

"And you did it with professionalism too." Leone said. "Not like Lubbock here who would be drooling." Leone thumbed at the green haired boy who was googly-eyed and drooling at the topless Akame. He received a sharp jab to his stomach by Leone's elbow.

Tatsumi nodded and Najenda continued her investigation.

"Have you killed anyone before?"

"Besides the little girl…? Yes. I've had to kill a lot of people." Tatsumi said, wiping his hands from Akame's blood before wiping the table down.

"Really? What did they do?"

"Nothing. They were either too sick or in too much pain… so it was my duty as their doctor to end their lives as quickly and painlessly as possible to not let them suffer… I've had to kill people who were in diapers to people with a cane. Generally, with a knife to the heart or brain." Tatsumi solemnly said, very unhappy with what he had to do.

Leone felt pity for the boy and gently hugged him from behind, pressing her generous chest against the back of his head.

"You were doing the right thing Tatsumi."

"We will all have to atone for the blood we have spilled. Doesn't matter for what reason it was." Tatsumi said, sighing as he began to clean his knife. He really liked the knife. The handle was engraved with designs of a cobra wrapped around the blade and a skull between it's coils. It was well detailed.

Leone smiled. "You really could be used in this group Tatsumi. Your skill will be invaluable."

Tatsumi sighed. "I guess joining does sound good. I did enjoy killing the little girl… she deserved it."

Leone nodded and smiled, hugging him even tighter now. "Then it's settled. You are our new member! Maybe you can teach Akame how to fight hmm?" Leone said, teasing Akame.

"Akame is a fine warrior. I have nothing to teach her… she just underestimated my skill with a knife. If we fought again, she could very much beat me… her blade will kill me with a single nick." Tatsumi said, praising Akame.

"You would be very hard to kill in a blade fight Tatsumi." Akame said, praising him.

"Thank you."

"Where did you learn to fight with a knife Tatsumi?" Najenda asked, curiously.

"We had several veteran warriors from the empire live there. They taught me how to hunt, how to kill, weaknesses and everything I needed to know. It just so happens I was skilled with a knife and not a sword, so my training was extra difficult in order for me to keep up with a sword."

"I see. Well it's settled already. Welcome to Night Raid Tatsumi. I look forward to seeing your work."

"Thank you." Tatsumi said, removing himself from Leone's grasp and walking past the others. Tatsumi had a very sad expression on his face as he placed his knife back into his pants, heading to where his friends were.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter from yours truly. I own nothing. Enjoy.**

 **I think I need to have a leone and Tatsumi bonding moment... perhaps in the bath? Mwahaha.**

* * *

Tatsumi entered the tent where his friends were kept, his solemn expression evaporating as he entered the tent. A full blown smile however appeared when he spotted Sayo sitting up, drinking some juice. She put it down and let out a happy smile and a screech.

"Tatsumi!" Sayo yelled out, smiling brightly at the boy.

"Sayo, you're awake!" Tatsumi yelled out, rushing over and embracing his dear friend.

"Tatsumi… thank you so much for saving me." Sayo said.

"It wasn't just me… I had help…"

"You had your friends help you. That's all that matters." Sayo replied. It was then her ears twitched and she turned her head. "Tatsumi." She began to warn.

"You hear something? I can feel them coming from the forest… intruders."

"I'll handle it. I'll be back." Tatsumi said, turning around and walking out of the tent. He still had no shirt on.

"Tatsumi, where are we?" Sayo asked a bit worried.

"I will explain everything when I return."

"Please be careful." Sayo said. Tatsumi smiled, looked over his shoulder and brandished his prized knife.

"Always."

* * *

Tatsumi dashed out of the tent and ran into the forest, before jumping into a large tree. He shoved the knife into the bark and pressed his ear against it, closing his eyes and clearing his mind.

 _'8 intruders… all armed… This is a secret base… they aren't night raid. Their movements are more of a recon team…'_ Tatsumi thought to himself. _'Targets are splitting up into three groups…'_

Tatsumi opened his eyes and jumped to the ground before dashing through the forest, quickly heading to cut off the closest group of intruders. He quickly stopped when he almost stepped on a steel like thread. He knelt down and touched it, feeling how sharp it was. It was a trap/detection mechanism. He nodded and waited behind a tree, closing his eyes as he attuned his senses to the world. Tatsumi was trained to hunt animals and one of the training was using his senses. It allowed him to know where targets are, hear their intentions and to do a silent kill. Not scare them off or have a confrontation. He sealed his aura away and waited.

The first three intruders dashed past his tree and he quietly moved out when the fourth began to pass by. The fourth began to open his mouth to scream but Tatsumi was quick and grabbed the man from behind, wrapping his hand around his mouth before plunging the blade with his left hand into the mans back, sending it deep into the mans torso where it punctured his heart. Tatsumi let the body fall to the ground loudly as the man was dead within a minute but he passed out within seconds. The other three turned around and spotted Tatsumi.

"You… you bastard!" One of them spoke. The three of them drew their knives and Tatsumi was standing there with his bloody knife brandished.

"You are enemies. You should have known this might have been the outcome of your activities." Tatsumi replied, wiping the blade on the dead mans shirt.

The three men charged at Tatsumi who calmly sat there and waited. When they got close enough, he quickly threw the knife into the man in the middle of the three as they charged him in a line. He snagged him in the throat. Tatsumi grabbed onto the man's wrist as he came with a wild stab, taking the arm and swinging him around and forcing him to stab his own teammate in the side of the chest. The man screamed in pain. Tatsumi used his elbow and bashed the man he was holding onto in the face before grabbing his knife from the guys throat, slitting the throat of the man who was forced to stab the other before taking the knife and jamming it into the back of the man, stabbing him in the heart.

* * *

Unknown to Tatsumi, Leone, Mine, and Akame were all watching the action, surprised at how well Tatsumi performed. Tatsumi headed down the grade in the forest, heading to where he assumed the other intruders would be. As he went down, he spotted Bulat with three of the intruders but when he got there, Bulat had just killed them with his spear, showing off how powerful he really was. Tatsumi smiled and nodded before rushing out to the main road. He spotted the figure who was trying to escape and he was coming right at Tatsumi. The man was looking behind him to watch his back but was not paying attention to what was in front of him. Tatsumi waited and when the man turned around, he was greeted by the sight of Tatsumi but was already running so he couldn't stop. The man ran into Tatsumi's knife who just allowed the man to continue running for a few more steps before he fell onto the ground tripping over his own feet. Tatsumi walked over to the fallen man, looking down at him. The man was coughing up blood as he groaned in pain, trying to pull the knife out.

"Medical 101. Pulling out the knife or bullet, just increases the blood flow. You end up dying faster and its harder to save you."

"Fuck you." The man said, pulling out the knife before swinging it right at Tatsumi.

Tatsumi blocked with a simple hand on the mans wrist. He pulled the knife from the man who was weakning by the second.

"I'll just make it quick." Tatsumi replied before sliding the blade between the man's rips and puncturing the man's heart who began to lose so much blood that he passed out within a few seconds. Tatsumi sighed and stood up before walking away, heading back into the forest to head back to Sayo.

As he exited the forest, he was greeted by Akame and Leone who were smiling at him.

"Way to go Tatsumi. You are really good!" Leone said, waving her big paw hands at him. Tatsumi nodded solemnly and walked past her. "Is he unhappy with me?" Leone whined a bit.

Akame shook her head. "He's trying to get used to the fact he's now a killer. A full-blown human killer. Not just for medical reasons, but a murderer."

"Oh he's at that stage." Leone nodded a bit. "He will be fine."

"Yes."

"We need him."

"Yes."

* * *

Tatsumi entered the tent where Sayo was, smiling as he entered.

"Tatsumi, are you hurt?!"

Tatsumi shook his head. "I'm fine Sayo. Just had to take care of the intruders..."

"Tatsumi… When you meant take care of… what did you mean?"

"I killed them Sayo. They couldn't be allowed to know of the base."

"Base? Tatsumi, where am I? I'm so confused."

"You are in the revolutionary army's special forces division, Night Raid. You are in the medical bay right now."

"Alright… who is night raid?"

"A bunch of assassins." Spoke Najenda who entered with Leone and Akame. "It's nice to meet you Sayo. Tatsumi has been worried sick."

"This is the leader of Night Raid."

"I-I see… Assassins Tatsumi? What's going on with you."

"I've joined as a new member."

"Why?"

"To kill the empire basically… to kill the corruption that infests it." Tatsumi replied.

"I see… and… the family?"

"Dead." Tatsumi said bluntly.

"I personally killed the little girl who tortured you."

"Oh I see." Sayo replied, looking down. "Tatsumi, I'm sorry."

"Dont apologize to me. I should apologize to you for not finding you faster."

Sayo shook her head. "Don't be. It's not your fault she did this to us. Tatsumi, wheres Ieyasu?"

"In a seperate room. He's under a serious infection which is in this current stage, very contagious. Only the real doctor is allowed to care for him."

"Will he be ok?"

"He needs to survive tonight. If he does, he will be better."

Sayo nodded. "Tatsumi, thank you for saving us… you too Night Raid."

"It's quite alright. Tatsumi says you guys would be good additions to our team."

"Tatsumi said that? I never really killed anyone before Tatsumi."

"You've killed the bandits before."

"Yea but those were trying to kill me!"

"Well, now you are killing those who are hurting others." Tatsumi said. "If you want to be."

"You aren't happy doing this job are you Tatsumi?"

"I'm never happy ending a life Sayo. You know that. It does feel good to kill those who need to die though… like the girl."

"I see. Alright, I will join Night Raid. I am an awesome sniper!" Sayo declared, showing off her bow next to her bed.

"Mine would love to challenge you on that one." Leone said, grinning.

"Tatsumi… are you… with these girls?"

Tatsumi's face turned red. "W-What?! No! Don't be absurd! How could you say something like that!?"

Sayo gave him an evil grin, showing that she was teasing him. Tatsumi growled at Sayo.

"So you are feeling better obviously."

"Well yea!" Sayo said, moving her legs from the table before quickly standing up. Tatsumi had to catch her as she stumbled, her legs obviously a bit woozy.

"Take it easy Sayo… just another day in bed would be fine." Tatsumi said.

"I'm fine Tatsumi! I Just have to relearn how to walk."

Tatsumi nodded and slowly began to help Sayo out walking.

"Alright Tatsumi, I will let you take care of Sayo. Please come join us for dinner though. You too Sayo. We have a lot of discuss." Najenda said, leaving to head back to the main building. Leone and Akame left as well.

* * *

Tatsumi and Sayo arrived back at the main base when dinner was being served. Sayo was walking by herself now and took a seat next to Tatsumi where Leone and Akame glared at each other for who would sit next to him this time. It was then they discovered that Bulat took the seat next to him when they were too busy arguing silently!

"So, Tatsumi. You are quite the awesome assassin. You really should defintely be with us!" Bulat said, wrapping his arm around Tatsumi. Tatsumi felt a little uncomfortable under Bulat's gaze. It was however dinner was put on the table and Tatsumi quickly dug into the meat infested dish, which was delicious! Tatsumi was so overjoyed at the delicious food that he was looking quite like an animal while eating.

Sayo chuckled a bit and flicked Tatsumi on the ear.

"At least show some restraint Tatsumi. You got all these cute girls here… you don't want to make bad first impressions do you?"

"What do I care?" Tatsumi said, rubbing his ear.

Sayo chuckled and began to eat her dinner as well, earning a growl from Tatsumi as she continued to tease him.

Najenda put two pictures onto the middle of the table and there were two faces on them.

"This is our next mission. Captain Ogre of the Imperial Guard and Gamal the Oil Merchant. Gamal has been bribing Captain Ogre to frame someone else for crimes Gamal would commit. He has ripped apart many families and last night was no different. We need to end these two filth to help cleanse the empire. Our new empire will not have room for these trash." Najenda revealed.

"Akame and I can take care of Gamal." Leone said. "What about Ogre? Mine, Bulat, Lubbock and Sheele are already heading out on a mission after dinner."

"Tatsumi, could you handle it?" Najenda asked. "This would be your first mission."

"That's fine." Tatsumi said.

"I-I'll come too." Sayo said.

Najenda raised a brow. "Are you sure? Once you walk down this path Sayo, there is no returning."

"Tatsumi is doing this… so I know it's the right thing to do. I will follow him like I always have."

"Alright, then its settled. Leone and Akame will handle Gamal while Tatsumi and Sayo handle Captain Ogre." Najenda said, continuing her dinner like everyone began to do.

* * *

Three hours later, Sayo and Tatsumi walked along the streets, heading towards the bar near the main part of the capital. They had already planned out their tactic, so they were just waiting for the oppurtune moment. Tatsumi was dressed in a long sleeve robe with a hood on his head, looking like a priest. Sayo was dressed in the same way, though hers was slightly bulkier so she could hide her bow.

Ogre was now walking out of the bar and was heading back to the barracks when Tatsumi came up from behind.

"Mr. Ogre, can I have a word with you? It's of the upmost importance."

"Alright. What is it?"

Tatsumi quickly went to his knees in front of everyone in the courtyard. "Please let me join the Imperial Guard!"

Ogre sighed. "Damnit, I should have known. Kid, follow the main procedures like everyone else." Ogre said, turning around and beginning to walk away. Just as he turned, his eye widened as an arrow was sent into his brain. In the distance, if one really looked like you were looking for this person, Sayo was on top of a very tall building, holding her bow out with her hand out after she just shot her arrow. Tatsumi screamed out in shock like they planned and panic'd like everyone in the yard, running scared like.

After a minute of running away, Tatsumi regrouped with Sayo and they exited the capital to head back to base.

"Wow, that was amazing Sayo. You really are a great shot."

"I always was. Tatsumi… That felt really good… like taking out the garbage."

"Yea… It does doesn't it?"

"So, why did you look so sad after killing the intruders?"

"Cause they were just tribal people hoping to make a quick buck by locating our base… not exactly evil. It just had to be done."

"I see… well, I would feel the same way as you… but it had to be done." Sayo said before wrapping her arms around his arm, leaning her head against his shoulder as she walked with him back to base.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **So Sayo is awake now and particpating as an Assassin... She took it better than he did! Soon, Ieyasu shall awaken and join them! THey re the three muskateers! Yay!**

 **So, next chapter... Leone and Tatsumi moment... or shall it be an Akame and Tatsumi moment?! Who knows! GAAAAH!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Despite what I posted last chapter, I changed my mind. I decided this would be the best course for my story. If you are unhappy, I apologize but you gotta deal with it.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Upon returning to headquarters, Tatsumi and Sayo were quickly confronted by Leone who looked very worried.

"Tatsumi! You have to come with me quickly! Your friend is in trouble!"

Tatsumi's happy expression turned south very quickly. He dashed away from Sayo and quickly ran with Leone though Sayo was in pursuit. They ran for about three minutes before Tatsumi dashed into the tent and went into the quaratine room. There were several doctors and nurses surrounding the table, trying to help Ieyasu. Upon arrival, the doctors attempted to push him out but Tatsumi glared at them and they backed down from the intense glare of the boy.

"What is the problem?" Tatsumi asked.

Only one doctor remained as the others left and Tatsumi finally got a good luck at his friend. Ieyasu was pale and his body was trembling. He was grimacing in pain and Tatsumi saw the bowl full of bile and blood on the floor. Tatsumi closed his eyes as he finally began to understand and a lone tear fell down his right side.

"I'm sorry Tatsumi..." The doctor began.

* * *

Leone was right next to Tatsumi but Sayo grabbed her and pulled her out of the room and dragged the older woman away.

"What are you doing? I need to be there for him!" Leone growled out. Sayo shook her head in response.

"No… you aren't needed there nor does he want you there..."

"What are you talking about! His friend is dying."

"That's not the point… Tatsumi… Tatsumi… Damnit..." Sayo began, but the tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Tatsumi burdens the pain of many. He does it in stride and only lets himself take the pain and the guilt. He's so strong yet he's in so much pain."

"What are you talking about?" Leone asked.

* * *

The doctor exited the room and only Tatsumi remained inside with Ieyasu.

Tatsumi looked down at his friend who finally opened his eyes and gave Tatsumi a pained smile.

"Hey buddy… You look like shit." Ieyasu said. Tatsumi grasped his hand and squeezed it.

"You always looked better than I did." Tatsumi said, smiling at Ieyasu.

"Well yea, I was the hottest man there." Ieyasu said before chuckling. He then groaned in pain as he puked up another round of bile and blood into a bowl. "Pal…?"

"I know… Our agreement." Tatsumi said. Ieyasu smiled and squeezed Tatsumi's hand.

"Thanks… for not letting Sayo see me like this… she would never forget it."

"I know. She knows too… so she has to force herself to stay away."

"Thanks Pal." Ieyasu said, looking away from Tatsumi and closing his eyes, embracing the end.

Tatsumi frowned pulled his knife from his pants and shoved it into Ieyasu side, penetrating his heart on both ends a clean cut. Ieyasu groaned loudly in pain before he was forced unconscious from the massive blood loss. The most painless way to die that Tatsumi could give him. Tatsumi wiped the blade on a piece of cloth before exiting the room before walking past Leone and Sayo.

Leone looked so pale, like she seen a ghost. Sayo was sobbing and Leone was almost in tears.

 _'Oh Tatsumi… I'm so sorry.'_

* * *

Tatsumi grabbed a spare cloak and other clothes from the night raids supplies before running into the forest, heading straight to the capital. His knife was in his sleeve ready at a moments notice. If one looked into the eyes of Tatsumi, one would see the amount of pain he was in. Rage and despair washed over his face and contorted his appearance into that of a madman.

* * *

Akame and the other members of night raid walked into the tent and they saw Sayo and Leone with sad expressions.

"What is going on?" Najenda asked.

Leone looked at Sayo who nodded in tears.

"Tatsumi… bears something we never knew. He's the most damaged of us all… back in the village…" Leone began.

* * *

Tatsumi entered the capital and walked through the night time streets, his face downcast. As he walked through the mostly empty city streets, he heard a voice.

"Ahoy there citizen! You look like you need assistance!" Spoke a lovely voice. Tatsumi turned his head and spotted a guard moving in his direction. Stopping his movement and his eyes glaring at the figure, the figure stopped before him and saluted. "I am Seryu of the imperial guard good citizen! You seem lost! Can I be of assistance?"

"No." Tatsumi said. "I know where I'm going. Your assistance is not required." Tatsumi growled out, resuming his walk.

Seryu at first was a bit angry at the way she was spoken to, but she could tell there was pain in his voice. He wasn't in a good mood. She continued her motives to help a citizen.

"Could you tell me what is wrong citizen! I can help!"

"I said no!" Tatsumi said, dashing off away from Seryu who was stunned for a moment before engaging in a pursuit of Tatsumi.

Dashing through an alley way, Tatsumi quickly made his way to the roof tops, using his agility to his advantage as he scaled the walls that were close together. When Seryu rounded the corner, she kept going forward and went the other way. Tatsumi looked down from above and sighed before heading back onto the streets.

* * *

After two minutes of walking, Tatsumi came upon a shop within the capital. It was a small shack selling shoes of all kinds. From boots to sandals. It was a homeless man it seemed as he looked quite dirty and was sleeping on the ground under the table. The man seemed startled by Tatsumi walking up and the man grunted.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing?" The old man asked, appearing from the other side.

"I was just checking the merchandise. Didn't mean to wake you." Tatsumi said. The man noticed Tatsumi was wearing some very old shoes that were worn down and it was a size too small as well.

"Ah kid, you really need a new pair of shoes. Those are going to hurt your feet and do some damage to you."

"It's all I got."

"Well, you came to the right place! I have shoes all around here! What would you like?"

"A pair of boots would be nice. One that fits."

"A pair of sturdy boots! Alright! I have just the pair!" Spoke the man before bringing out a pair of white boots. "For sixty silver coins, you can have it."

Tatsumi was about to reach for the boots when he felt a tingling in his arm and he retracted it. His eyes glanced down towards a box next to the man's feet. The box was wrapped up tight.

"Are those for sale?" Tatsumi asked, pointing at the box.

"These? Kid, they are way too small for you."

"I would still like to have them."

"Alright, it's sixty gold coins for those ones. Those were made from a danger beast! Very sturdy! But it's still small."

"It's fine." Tatsumi said, handing over the coins from his pocket. Tatsumi opened the box slowly and placed the shoes on the ground. The old man was watching with curiosity.

 _'Here goes… my gut is telling me these shoes are an imperial arms… and it wants me'_

Tatsumi placed a foot near the shoe and both men had wide eyes as the shoes enlarged at just attached themselves to Tatsumi's feet, wrapping around him snugly and perfectly fit.

"Well I'll be damned… an imperial arms." The old man said, rubbing his head. "Kid, those are really important…"

"Yes I know." Tatsumi said, giving the man sixty more gold coins. "Thats all I have."

"That's more than enough! Thank you for being so kind young man. Have a nice day." The old man said before snuggling back into his sleeping bag.

Tatsumi walked away before finding the urge to run so he did. Instantly Tatsumi realized he was faster. Not super crazy fast but he could achieve much faster speeds with much faster acceleration. He did a running jump and his eyes were wide as he realized he could jump higher and farther now too. Tatsumi grinned happily as he jumped into the roof tops, jumping from roof to roof as he began to enjoy this imperial arms. It was then he leapt off the roof onto the ground just as a man with two blades struck the roof right where he was. Tatsumi hit the ground but he only hit it as light as a feather and he heard no noise from his movements. Tatsumi's eyes widened as he realized what were the purpose of these imperial arms. Stealth.

The man jumped from the roof and smiled happily, grinning madly at Tatsumi.

"Well well well! What do we have here! You look quite good I say! You dodged well! So, tell me… Do you hear the voices too? Hmm?"

* * *

Seryu lost Tatsumi within five minutes and she pouted cutely before she decided to head the prison.

"Come on Koro! We will pick you out some nice death row prisoners for you to snack on!" Seryu said, rushing off to the prison dragging the poor biological imperial arms with her.

* * *

Upon arrival at the prison, she was approached by another guard.

"Sergeant Seryu! I was doing some looking around Ogre's office a-"

"You what?!" Seryu hissed, glaring at him. "Who gave you permission!?"

"N-Nobody! I just thought you might like t-"

"To what?!" She demanded. Koro had grown bigger and was ready to eat the man.

"I found his journal! I thought you might like to read it!" The guard asked. "I only read a page! It was talking about how he adored you!"

Seryu grabbed the notebook before the guard rushed away, his thoughts on survival from the evil guard. She opened the book to a random page and she spotted a name that was familiar to her.

"Gamal." She spoke softly. "He was killed about the same time as Ogre… but what did Captain Ogre have to do with that slime ball?"

Seryu was aware of Gamal's appetite for whores. He had made a pass on her in the past but was instantly shut up with a threat of losing an arm by Koro. He had apologized and she never saw him again. With a sigh, Seryu took a seat on a chair while she waved Koro off to kill three death row prisoners. While hearing the screams of pain, Seryu began to read and her eyes were tearing up.

 _'Captain Ogre… why… why would you do something like this? You… you always told me that the imperial guard were the personifications of justice… but… but you just been framing innocents… why? For money?'_ "Damnit!" She cursed, throwing the book onto the ground. Upon spotting the journal entry on her, she picked it up and began to read it. Tears began to fall as she realized that Ogre was only taking care of her for a debt to her father. Ogre never cared and only wanted to further his own advancement within the guard.

"Damnit. No! I can't lose faith in the guard!" Seryu stated, putting on a heroic pose. "Justice will always prevail! We are justice!" Seryu stated before a guard came in.

"Sergeant Seryu! I'm sorry to bother, but we spotted the Headhunter!"

"Thank you Private! Koro! Dinner time!" Koro stumbled out of the prisoner cells with a burp before Seryu dragged him off to follow the private.

* * *

Upon arrival in the large church courtyard, Seryu spotted Tatsumi dodging strikes from Headhunter Zanku. She was about to charge in to help the citizen when she heard Zanku talk to the boy.

"Come on Night Raid! Is this all you got?! You will surely die if all you do is dodge!" Zanku laughed out. Zanku was striking at Tatsumi and Tatsumi was always so close to being hit. It was like Zanku knew where to strike. "I know every move you are going to make! Hahaha! This is so easy!" Zanku spoke out. "Closer and closer to death we go!" Zanku maniacally laughed out.

Tatsumi suddenly jumped back in which got Zanku to overextend his arm reach and Tatsumi summoned a knife from his sleeve before rushing past the outstreched arm before slicing into Zanku's neck, slicing off part of the jugular vein. Tatsumi turned the blade backward and plunged it deep into Zanku's back, sending the man to the ground as he began to die.

"The voices won't bother you anymore." Tatsumi spoke, his expression not of anger but sadness. Even Zanku had to suffer the pain of his job. While Zanku wasn't a saint, Tatsumi knew what it was like to suffer. "But I still hear them." Tatsumi spoke softly as Zanku died with a smile.

Tatsumi looked up and spotted Seryu and the large imperial arms already in attack mode.

"Koro! Kill Night Raid!" Seryu spoke, pulling out two guns and opening fire. Tatsumi began to dodge the bullets and slid under the legs of Koro before running off into the city, hoping to escape! As he dodged Seryu he plunged the blade into the other guards throat before dragging it along and taking he blade back with him. This cut off a good chunk of the guards throat. Seryu began to chase after Tatsumi with guns blazing. "Koro! Recon mode!" Seryu spoke. "Chase him down!"

Koro transformed into a smaller quad legged dog, chasing after Tatsumi like a bloodhound.

Tatsumi wasn't looking back but he could hear the feet chasing him. Tatsumi took to the streets and began to weave around objects, weave around shacks, stands and other objects including a fountain. He zipped through alley ways and zagged through streets, aiming to head out from the center of the capital. As Seryu chased Koro who was chasing Tatsumi, Seryu's mind began to think about Captain Ogre and his betrayal of Seryu's trust but Seryu shook it off and continued her pursuit. It was only when she heard a scream that she stopped. She looked down an alley way and spotted a guard being paid by a man in a business suit. The girl was knocked unconscious by the guard who was paid by the business man to take the girl away. Seryu blinked and continued her chase of Koro and Tatsumi. She was looking at the scene wrong.

* * *

Upon catching up to Koro who had chased Tatsumi to turn around, Seryu came upon another scene. A guard was being sexually gratified by a female who was crying. The guard had a knife to the girls throat. Seryu whistled and Koro quickly came running back.]

"You there! What the fuck are you doing?!" Seryu demanded, storming over to the alley way.

"Hey there Sergeant." Spoke a smug voice.

"Captain, what are you doing with a knife to her throat?"

"It's the only way to get whores like her to cooperate. You want a try with her?"

"Koro… snack time." Seryu seethed. The last thing the guard saw was the mouth of teeth. Rows upon rows of teeth.

The girl spat out the man and looked up at Seryu with tears in her eyes.

"T-Thank you. You… you saved me."

"Justice will always prevail!"

"Yes… thank you!" The girl said, getting up and running off.

"Koro! Find the night raid!" Seryu demanded which got the imperial arms to run off.

* * *

Tatsumi had ran five miles straight while being chased by a rabid dog. Tatsumi was sitting on a fountain, taking deep breaths. He finally was on the other side of the capital as he ran away from where the dog retreated. He sighed and stood up after catching his breath and walked into an alley way before he turned around half way and began to run. It was then he was trapped. Seryu was inside the alley way waiting for him while Koro was in his large form, ready to fight.

"Nowhere to run night raid." Seryu said. Tatsumi quickly began to look for an escape route. Tatsumi quickly jumped onto the nearby wall and began to scale it but he was smacked to the ground by Koro. Tatsumi drew his knife and charged at Seryu to escape but Koro grabbed him and threw him backwards, right into the fountain itself. Koro was right on top of him suddenly, preventing an escape.

Seryu approached the fountain and drew a gun, aiming it at Tatsumi who was in her crosshairs. Tatsumi was naive and wasn't a full assassin yet. While he has the skills of a killer, he didn't have good battlefield perception.

It was when Seryu and Tatsumi heard a cry of anguish that they both turned to look at what caused it. In a nearby mansion, the window was open. They both could see inside as a girl was being chased inside by a dog before being tackled to the ground by said mutt. The dog began to mount the female and laughter could be heard and seen by ten different men. Tatsumi and Seryu both rushed at the same time to the house and charged in.

Seryu charged in first and blew two guy's heads off with her gun before using the tonfa guns as tonfas and smacking another one in the head, crushing his skull. In the corner of her eye, she saw the boy with his knife, slicing off throats and stabbing people in the heart. He was quick and efficient. Thirty guys appeared from different rooms and floors and began to fight back against the two.

"Koro! DINNER TIME!" Seryu roared out. The wall was sent into splinters as Koro barreled through and took out five guys with one chomp. After a three minutes fight, only one guy remained as he raised a knife above his head to stab Seryu in the back but Tatsumi was there first using his imperial arms speed to stab into the mans heart, hitting him through the side. Seryu turned and saw that the night raid member saved her. Koro was about to eat Tatsumi but Seryu raised her hand.

"Thank you..." Seryu spoke softly.

"Your thanks aren't needed." Tatsumi said, walking away to leave the house. Koro however blocked with a meaty arm.

"You aren't leaving night raid."

"I guess I should have let him kill you then huh..." Tatsumi said, cursing his caring nature.

Seryu grabbed Tatsumi by the hand before sitting him on the ground before she sat next to him. They were sitting on the porch of the blood bath. Tatsumi was extremely confused and he was even more confused when Seryu buried her face in his chest. He felt the girl begin to sob and tremble.

"I'm so confused!" Seryu cried.

Tatsumi only responded with a gentle pat on her back, rubbing it gently.

"A-About what?"

"Everything… I was raised to believe the empire was amazing… I was taught that my job was to uphold justice… but… today… The empire was the evil ones… Captain Ogre… the guards taking bribes and raping… and then these… these businessmen letting a dog rape a girl! I don't get it!" Seryu cried, looking up into Tatsumi's green eyes.

Tatsumi rubbed the back softly and looked at Koro who was now sitting next to her, munching on a dismembered hand.

"The empire is filled with corruption..." Tatsumi began. "I… I have felt it myself… you know that big time family who was murdered last week?"

He felt her nod.

"The family had a history of taking foreigners off the streets and playing with them. The little girl was known to torture, especially females, while the mother played doctor and infected people with disease..." Tatsumi said before he began crying as well. "That damn girl took my friend away from me! I… I had to kill him! Damnit!"

Seryu gently hugged Tatsumi.

"Why did you have to kill him?" Seryu asked.

"He was dying ok? He was dying… we didn't have the antidote on hand so we had to wait 24 hours to receive it from one of our bases far away. He had to survive the night but he didn't! He was in so much pain… so I ended it for him. He was suffering."

Seryu hugged herself now and she shook her head.

"I don't know what to do anymore… I'm lost. Everything I was upheld to believe has been a lie."

"I thought the Empire would be a place for me to go to save my village… but the empire is the reason my village is suffering."

The two of them cried on the porch, now hugging onto each other as they gave into despair of their lives.

* * *

After a good hour of their cries, Tatsumi was looking up at the moon that was beginning to set as Morning would come shortly.

"Back in the village, I was one of the doctors. I learned how to treat wounds but I couldn't treat infectious diseases. No one in our village could… we didn't get sick all that much… it was rare for something other than a cold to come around. So I trained under the head doctor to treat wounds… I was so beloved by everyone in our hospital. Everyone would want ME to take care of them and it was amazing. That was… that was until one day I was given a request by a dying patient. She was an middle aged woman who was hurt while hunting with her husband. The husband ended up dying on the spot but she was sent to the hospital.

She asked me to kill her. End the pain. The medicine they gave her for the pain was wearing off and she was building an immunity to it. She could no longer use it to starve off the pain. She begged and begged for me to kill her and… I don't know why… but I did it… I… I stabbed her in the heart and I ended her life. I killed someone for the first time… a real life human being… From there on, I was known around the town as the Angel of Mercy. Ending the pain and suffering of those who were on deaths door." Tatsumi said. He felt Seryu squeeze his hand in sympathy.

"My father and mother got into a fight with a danger beast… A-Class. I was there and I ended up killing the danger beast… but they were bitten and they were poisoned. They would never arrive back in the village alive and the poison was quite acidic. They were being burned alive basically. I… they looked at me with sad eyes… told me to be strong… and asked me to help them. I killed my parents that day… and now… now I had to kill one of my friends… I can't look at myself in the mirror! All I see is a monster. I had to kill my only family… I'm so alone!" Tatsumi cried, sobbing into his hands. Seryu rubbed his back and gently lifted his chin.

"You aren't alone anymore… I will be by your side… you fight for the same thing I want to… Justice. So… I will be by yourside." Seryu said, gently kissing Tatsumi on the cheek. "Thank you for sharing your past with me… let's head to base."

Seryu and Tatsumi slowly walked out of the capital and walked towards Night Raid's base.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **Yup I had to put Ieyasu down... and you've been given Tatsumis past.**

 **Now Seryu is joining Night Raid and Tatsumis harem? OH no!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the next chapter. Quite a bit of fluff in this chapter as I try to move the story along. Enjoy. I own nothing.**

* * *

When Tatsumi returned, everyone was ecstatic but then they spotted the imperial guard behind him and they quickly got into kill mode. When he walked up to Akame and Leone in the front, he shook his head.

"She's with me." Tatsumi spoke.

"Tatsumi, what's going on here?" Najenda asked, taking a drag of her cigar. Tatsumi took a look over at Najenda and smiled.

"She's on our side now. Isn't that obvious if she is with me?"

"Why would an Imperial Guard join all of a sudden… especially one that is obviously very well known in the Empire due to her imperial arm's?"

"She saw how wrong the empire is and she decided to join us."

"I am Seryu, formerly part of the Imperial Guard. After witnessing several atrocities committed by my own people and then seeing how brave and noble Tatsumi was, I decided to join Night Raid!" Seryu said, saluting them.

Najenda sighed. "Alright alright. Tatsumi, you are responsible for her. Take good care of her. I have things to handle… oh… and I'm sorry for all you go through." Najenda said as she walked away.

Tatsumi nodded solemnly before walking towards the main building, ignoring the pity looks from Akame and Leone. Bulat was giving him some too but the look was more of respect. Lubbock was the same as Bulat. Sayo was the only one who wouldn't look at him like that. She just sighed and walked towards the building as well, walking behind the boy. Seryu was just standing in the yard just feeling useless.

* * *

After ten minutes inside, Tatsumi went towards the outdoor hot springs, going to take a bath and a soak to clear his head. He found out that his imperial arm's have another ability. They can remove themselves from him and attach from a distance as well. So he basically doesn't have to worry about them getting wet and they will attach and reattach at his will, even at a distance. Pretty handy.

He entered the bath after undressing and shuddered under the feel of the hot water on his sore body. He relaxed his muscles and let out a moan in pleasure before he took out his knife and began to twirl it slowly in his right hand, his eyes staring at the handle, the details in the hard wood. The details in the snake… the skull between the coils. The red eyes of the skull made from rubies… the eyes of the snake Amethysts. It was a magnificent weapon.

 _'Everyone I know… dying… I can't save anyone… who am I kidding… I'm just useless… I won't be able to stop anyone else from dying… what do I do… im useless…'_

"Still moping around huh kid?" Spoke a voice. He finally snapped out of his self pity and looked over at Leone who was sitting next to him. He then noticed she was completely naked and he could see her nipples.

Leone grinned at seeing that Tatsumi was still a man and decided to tease him some.

"Like what you see big boy?"

Tatsumi huffed and looked away. "What is there to see?" He teased back. Leone was taken aback by the tease, before grinning like a predator.

"So, you are calling these flat huh?" She asked, grabbing a hand and placing it on her chest, forcing him to squeeze her large chest.

"Smaller then Mines." Tatsumi said with a grin, though there was a blush on his face and if the thing poking Leone in the thigh had any say, Tatsumi was quite aroused.

"Well well well… what is this… seems you got another blade… and I think it likes me." Leone said, grinning as she slowly dropped a hand into the water and approached her target but Tatsumi grabbed her wrist for a moment before dropping it with a sigh.

"What am I to do Leone… I've lost everyone pretty much… Mom… Dad… Ieyasu… I can't save anyone… all I can do is kill the ones I love."

Leone frowned and placed an arm around Tatsumis next and hugged him to her side, pressing her chest against his side. She laid her head on his shoulder and nuzzled him like a cat. She was snuggling into him.

"Don't say that. Sayo told me what you have done… and I'm sorry you had to do such things… but you need to think about why they wanted you to be such a thing… they didn't want you to suffer Tatsumi… they just knew you had an affinity for such work and they asked for you to put them out of their misery… they didn't want to suffer… but they didn't know you were suffering inside. Sigh… I'm not very good at these talks you know, but, what I'm trying to say is… nobody would ever think badly of you for what you have done… you have done nothing wrong… but all of us here? We're all murderers… you included. We all have to be strong. We are all in this together… we're a family…"

Tatsumi sighed and looked down at his blade, twirling it again. Leone looked down at the blade and watched it with curiosity.

"Tell me something Tatsumi… who made you that knife?"

"I'm not sure… I was given this knife as a birthday present. I was fourteen at the time… We were a poor family but my father had gotten that blade for me anyway. I never asked him how much it cost him… but I knew he would say that I'm worth more than that."

"You are Tatsumi… I quite like you and I would be sad if you were to be gone."

Tatsumi nodded. "You do seem rather… attached to me compared to Bulat or Lubbock."

"Bulat is gay and Lubbock is a perverted idiot… he's not the type of man I would be into."

"I see… and I am?"

"Yea… you're very mature… sweet and kind… that and you marked me."

"I marked you?" Tatsumi raised a brow.

Leone nodded and showed him her wrist, showing the bite mark which was now scared. It was in the shape of both of his incisors.

"You're kidding me right?"

"Nope… You marked me as your property."

"Uh huh…" Tatsumi said, not really sure how to respond to this information.

Leone grinned and nipped Tatsumi's ear lobe. "So, as your property…" Leone began. "You can do… anything… you… want… to… me." She said, nipping at his neck after each word, sending him the message loud and clear.

Tatsumi shuddered a bit under her ministrations before they both woke up when they heard a splash. It was Lubbock.

"Sup." Lubbock said, giving both of them a grin. "Nice tits Leone."

Leone growled and glared at the boy but Tatsumi put a hand up.

"Interesting. Bold move Lubbock… too bad though."

"What?"

Tatsumi threw the knife at Lubbock and the knife struck right next to a pink lunch box type thing.

"You're not Lubbock." Tatsumi said, glaring at the imposter. The imposter grinned and in a puff, the figure turned out to be a girl with pink hair and eyes. She had pale white skin. Her chest wasn't bad at all, bigger than Akames but of course smaller then Najendas and Leone's.

"You figured it out."

"You are obviously new to the area so you didn't study Lubbock well enough. Lubbock wouldn't dare jump into a pool with Leone inside as he would have been beaten to an inch of his life. Though, my guess is you just wanted to make a show as you appeared."

"That's right. The names Chelsea kid."

"The name is Tatsumi. Nice to meet you." Tatsumi said, standing up and revealing his entire nude body as he extended his hand for a hand shake. Chelsea raised a brow in response and shook his hand as well, showing off her body. "Nice tits." Tatsumi responded, giving her a mischievous grin.

Chelsea chuckled and sat back down in the bath. "Most interesting. You like women yet women are not afraid to be near you, even in the nude. You are quite a man Tatsumi."

"Thanks… I guess?" Tatsumi said, scratching his head. "I just don't see a need to stare at women like Lubbock… it's kind of rude… though I guess it could be considered a compliment. I dunno… It's just not my style… though I won't complain if you guys stay naked." Tatsumi said, giving them both a grin.

Leone smirked and nipped Tatsumi's cheek. "So you are the predator and prey… mmm I'm like you more already. Alright! Time to wash your back!" Leone said, suddenly changing her attitude and getting behind Tatsumi who yelled out as he felt Leone hold him down as she began to scrub his back with her massive tits.

"Damnit Leone, knock it off. This is so weird!"

"Oh but you like it! Come on Chelsea, help me out." Leone said, giving Tatsumi a grin. It was a playful grin.

* * *

"Maybe some other time." Chelsea said, sucking on a cherry lolipop. _'So… this is the last member of night raid… interesting… I guess this is a good of a place as any… I don't see many issues… Sayo is too naive… might get her killed… but Tatsumi… I don't know… he shows a kind side but he's in a lot of emotional pain… it's not bottled up but it's not leaving either… an open wound…'_ Chelsea thought to herself as she picked up Tatsumi's knife and began to play with it as well, staring at the wood as it was a memorizing sight. _'I can't tell if Tatsumi is going to fail or not… I need to know more… to see if he's ready to defend us all like he wants to…'_ Chelsea sighed. Chelsea smiled a bit. _'You are quite an interesting character Tatsumi… you are very sweet underneath all that blood and pain. Cute too… I can see why all the girls are falling for you…'_

* * *

Leone was laughing and having a great time as she finished washing Tatsumi with her breasts, having enjoyed the suffering of the boy, though if the thing poking her in the thigh said anything, he did enjoy it.

"So, Tatsumi. What's this about a new imperial arms? Boss says you got one."

"Oh. I picked it up in the capital before I killed Headhunter Zanku. Oh speaking of." Tatsumi said, tossing the imperial arms of Zanku next to the pink lunchbox. "That's the imperial arms Zanku was using. Anyway's my imperial arm's is meant for assassins… stealthy beyond comprehension."

"Oh! You got the Boots of Silence: Thanatos. Very nice… it actually fits you well!" Leone said with a grin. "Now, it's your turn to wash me. All is fair."

Tatsumi groaned. "But… I… come on!"

"You have to do it Tatsumi! I washed you so it's only fair. Now get scrubbing!" Leone said, crossing her arms under her chest.

Tatsumi sighed and with Chelsea watching, he started washing her face gently and then her neck before he ignored her tits and just focused on the surrounding flesh.

"Nuh uh. You can't just ignore these puppies." Leone said, grabbing his hands and placing them on her tits and making him give them a squeeze. "Scrub a dub dub." Leone said, giving him a wicked grin.

"Hey Tatsumi, get my back for me?" Chelsea asked sweetly, turning her back to him. Tatsumi immediately jumped for the chance to escape Leone's teasing grasp and now washed Chelseas back, massaging away her troubles as he cleaned the new female. Leone pouted for a moment before leaning back against the wall and grinning happily. She had gotten closer to Tatsumi even if he didn't realize it. Soon, he will be hers.

* * *

After the bath ended and Tatsumi escaped Leone who was trying to pick him up and snuggle him against her breasts, Tatsumi was actually walking alongside Chelsea as they made their way back to the main building.

"So, you just joined huh Chelsea?"

"Yup, Susanoo and I just joined. It's been a pleasure to meet you Tatsumi. I heard you went off upset. We were worried you might get yourself killed… though I guess we underestimated you. You killed a bad person, got an imperial arms for yourself and got the revolutionary army a new imperials arms too… quite impressive considering your mental state." Chelsea said, being blunt.

"Thanks… I guess… I just have a lot on my plate right now Chelsea… bad past."

"I heard about your friend and what you had to do… Tatsumi… is your pain because of what you had to do?" Chelsea asked. "You don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable… I'm just curious."

"Chelsea… before I came to the empire, I was in a small village. I was one of the doctors and I was given a nickname… the Angel of Mercy. I… besides taking care of people… I had to… _take care_ of people. If they were suffering and in pain… I would kill them quickly and as painlessly as possible… pain reduction medicine is hard to come by in our village… so we only use them for surgeries… everyone is suffering in the hospitals. But those who are going to die anyway…? I would kill them with a knife in the heart… I've had to kill my parents… and now my friend…"

Chelsea was moved at how honest Tatsumi was. She felt for the guy and gave him a hug, pressing her soft body against his rigid musuclar one.

"If you ever need a place to cry… come find me… I will listen to your pain. You may be the most damaged of us all… yet you are probably the strongest too… you deal with your pain so well… I'm truly sorry for what you have to go through…"

Tatsumi nodded and hugged Chelsea back, sniffling against her clothes. "I just don't want to lose anyone else… and be forced to kill my own friends in order to save them from suffering. So… I'll protect them… I'll do everything I can do to protect them… even get stronger than I already am."

Chelsea smiled and kissed Tatsumi's head while rubbing it. "You do that..." Chelsea said. "I can't wait." Chelsea smiled out.

* * *

Tatsumi was the youngest of Night Raid. Tatsumi was 16, Sayo was 17, Chelsea, Mine, Seryu and Akame were 18, Lubbock was 21, Leone and Bulat was 23, and Najenda was 26. So it was only natural for everyone to act older and take care of him… He needed them and they knew it. They were his anchor to the world.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **Yup. Advanced the timeline... Chelsea joins earlier and now Night Raid is at full strength...**

 **Time for some training... and then some fights with the Empire.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bit of a time skip. Enjoy this chapter. I own nothing.**

* * *

Two months have passed since Tatsumi brought back Seryu to the camp. Seryu had integrated nicely, though she did have a mental breakdown at one point and fought with several Night Raid members. The mental breakdown was just stress from everything she had went through in her life, including having to get used to her new life. Tatsumi had brought her back to her normal self. She hadn't had anymore breakdowns since.

Leone had not gotten Tatsumi in her bed yet, though one night she was found sleeping with him. Tatsumi didn't mind but Tatsumi had been isolating himself after the night he returned from the capital with Seryu. The reason? Tatsumi was undergoing specialized training and his mind was focused on one purpose. Getting stronger.

* * *

 **Flashback.**

* * *

Tatsumi was laying on his bed, playing with his precious knife. He was twirling it between his fingers on his right hand, moving it faster and faster like a pro. His mind was currently thinking about what he promised Chelsea. He promised to get stronger then he currently was. Right now, he was a great killer and assassin… silent but deadly. But he wasn't strong enough to protect everyone. He decided right then and there, he would train his body and his skills, giving him the ability to protect his new family.

* * *

Tatsumi was currently training outside, a few hours before the sun would rise. He was only in his underwear as he was performing feats of strength. He was moving heavy boulders, lifting them up and slowly putting them down. This would put greater strain on his muscles, improving his strength ten fold instead of just quickly letting the boulder hit the ground. That and it was to not wake the others. Tatsumi's body was not ripped in the sense of a body builder like Bulat. Bulat was ripped with muscules but Tatsumi didn't train for looks. He didn't do body building, he did strength training. His entire regime was to improve his body's strength without removing the speed. With the harsh regime, Tatsumi had gained a body that was physically pleasing but it was built for strength. **((Think Bane from Batman: The Dark Knight Rises. Bane was extremely strong but he wasn't a body builder. Strength=/=ripped muscles.))**

It's not to say Tatsumi didn't have a six pack, he just didn't have the weird looking body of a body builder. His arm's were not as scrawny and had some meat on them, and you could tell he was muscular, but it wasn't in your face like a body builders body would be.

Tatsumi had avoided the others as to not get distracted and while the others have watched him on occasion, he had only changed up his training locations so he wasn't always found. He did make it to dinner with the others every night, but he would leave to go train once more. He was confronted by Leone who was teasing him about him disappearing, teasing him about a secret girlfriend, but he just didn't rise to the trap.

The first five weeks was strength training and he had avoided the couple times Night Raid was dispatched on a mission. They were quite easy missions. Sayo had completed all three with the help of the others, a different person for each mission. He luckily wasn't needed. The last three weeks of his training was training on his skill set. Knife work. Back in the village, his knife training included knife throwing, but it was a skill that he only brushed up on. His main skill was fighting with the blade against swords and other weapons. So, he brushed up on throwing knives. The last three weeks, he actually didn't avoid the others and the others would watch him and cheer him on.

He was asked why he kept on doing the same thing over and over, and he told them that he kept on training the basic skills of accuracy as to not fuck it up and miss the vital spot. If he missed the vital spot and his assassination failed because the target alerted the others, it could get him or someone else killed. So he did it over and over from multiple distances, including 150 yards where he could accuracy throw a knife into the vital locations of the body. Skull and throat. The other locations would be a bit more difficult for a lethal hit, but the skull can be penetrated and a one hit kill would commence, and the throat was great too for lethal strikes. His main target was the skull of non armored opponents and the throat for those with helmets that covered the face.

Tatsumi had also built up an arsenal of knives of different kinds. He had built himself armor as well, that was light yet could protect against blades that slashed. Those that stabbed would go through but it was still useful. His armor was also built to hold his blades. His outfit consisted of a durable leather chestplate, wrist and lower arm guards, shoulder pads, shin guard, knee pads and also durable socks. He wore a light leather jacket that housed his throwing knives. He also had built himself a hardened plastic mask which did not lower his senses. It just made sure he wasn't able to be recognized on the off chance he failed to kill a guard or a target. He would only put it on during a large fight with multiple opponents.

The blades he had built were mostly throwing knives as he would carry a total of twenty on his person. He had two curved blades that he kept inside of his imperial arm's. The imperial arms let him store the two weapons in slots meant for them. The two blades were curved single-edged knives with serrated edges. It consisted of a handle like one would use for brass knuckles, with a blade that extended from the part of the hand that faced inwards which curved around the front of the hand and had about four inches of extra blade away from the hand. The blades complimented the natural motions of a person's arms and hands in close combat. The blades were slicing and stabbing, hence the extra blade. The serrated edge is used for blocking other bladed weapons. The weapons were meant for use as tandem weaponry.

It took a bit of getting used to, but Tatsumi enjoyed the new knives. While he kept his old knife, he only used it for assassinations and finishing off his opponent. He really loved the blade and wished it would be his only weapon, but he knew he had to get stronger and he did enjoy his new arsenal very much.

* * *

With the sun finally up in the sky, Tatsumi knew that Akame was in the kitchen now cooking breakfast. Tatsumi smiled, wiped his brow and got dressed in the clothes he had set aside earlier that morning. He hadn't had breakfast with the others in a long time and he knew he was ready. With his training complete, he was stronger. Much stronger than before. The others were nice enough to not pester him too much and had also let him be alone. Chelsea had apparently told them what he was doing, since she figured it out after a few days.

Using his boots, Tatsumi entered the kitchen silently and smiled a bit. He crept up behind Akame before grabbing her sides with his hands, which scared the poor girl who turned on him with her large chef knife to stab him in the throat but Tatsumi gripped her hand quickly, smiling.

"Tatsumi! It's only you." Akame spoke, no longer on edge. "I could have killed you."

"It was a possibility but I really wanted to scare you."

"Don't be so mean." Akame said as she went back to cooking after freeing her hand. Tatsumi stood behind her, staring at her back as his teenage mind began to wander. He was only 16 after all, though his birthday was coming up in a month. But still a teenager. So as a teenager, he had fits of hormonal horniness and this was one such moment where he felt a desire to have female flesh against his. Despite his shy demeanor around nude females, well mostly shy around Leone's aggressive actions, Tatsumi pressed himself up against Akame's back as he reached his arms around and began to help her cook by using another knife to help her cut up her veggies. He stood over her so he could see over her shoulder as he cut up the veggies while she cut the meat. Akame had frozen at the sudden touch but resumed her preparation work of the breakfast. Tatsumi was only subconsciously doing such naughty actions as he also wanted to help Akame with her cooking. Why couldn't he satisfy both wants?

* * *

Akame was socially awkward. Very awkward. She didn't have much of a social life before meeting Najenda as she was just an assassin from birth basically. As such, the thoughts of men have invaded her mind ever since she escaped the empires grasp. She had thoughts of Lubbock and Bulat before intimately, but neither of them caught her eye. Well that and Bulat was gay. Now there was Tatsumi who had fought her on equal ground back at the mansion and had actually wounded her multiple times. He had shown he has cared for her and Akame had a crush on the boy. He was strong, handsome, was caring, was a gifted assassin, and most of all… he would protect her. He had vowed to protect her and everyone else so no one else would have to die. He wanted her to stay with him. He had said so. So, of course Akame would fall for him. She smiled to herself as her thoughts wandered to being with Tatsumi.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, Breakfast was on the table and everyone was arriving except Sheele and Mine. They seemed to always be late for breakfast. Leone looked over at Tatsumi who was only wearing a pair of Shorts and a Lone wife beater, showing off his body. Leone was quite enjoying the new Tatsumi, seeing how determined he was to get stronger to protect her. Her love for the boy had only gotten stronger and stronger.

With breakfast ready, Tatsumi had volunteered to go wake up Mine and Leone had snickered. Tatsumi never woke up mine before so this would be a first.

* * *

Tatsumi walked over to Mine's room, knocked twice and opened the door as he spoke out. "Hey, you going to sleep all day Pinky?"

He heard Mine yell wait, but it was too late. Tatsumi had opened the door only to see Mine in her panties as she was preparing to put on a bra. Mine was well aware of Tatsumi being around naked women but she was never naked around the boy. She tended to stay away from him and Lubbock. Not that she hated Tatsumi, she just really haven't had alone time with him to get to know the kid.

Mine was frozen as she stared into Tatsumi's eyes who had raised an eyebrow in response. Mine growled angrily.

"Why you filthy pervert!" Mine roared out, grabbing her pumpkin from the wall and taking aim at Tatsumi. Tatsumi's instincts quickly flooded in and he moved to the side while dashing in. His right foot caught the door and shut it as he used it to rocket himself to Mine. Ducking under the barrel of the gun, he avoided the deathly front of the gun and knocked it form her hands with a well timed push on the butt of Pumpkin. He then grabbed Mine's right arm before picking her up and slamming her on the bed in which he straddled her and placed his hand to her throat like he was placing a knife against her jugular. Mine blinked in shock and just looked up at Tatsumi. "When the hell did you get so fast?"

Tatsumi scratched the back of his head suddenly and stood up. "Sorry… It was just a reactive instinct from my village days. When someone aimed a weapon at you, I was trained to take it out of commission before subduing the opponent. And I didn't mean to walk in on you like this… I really am sorry…"

Mine growled a bit. "I'm sorry for trying to kill you with Pumpkin. Just dont like filty perverts, but it is obvious to me you aren't one as you don't even have an erection. So, I guess I will let you live… however if you do this again, I will kill you." Mine warned, growling at him once more.

Tatsumi smiled a bit and got up, heading towards the door. "Understood… Breakfast is ready Mine. Please come downstairs quickly." Tatsumi said, walking out of the door. He then popped his head in with a grin. "You did have some nice tits." Tatsumi said before he ran away. Like sprinting away.

"YOU LITTLE PERVERT! I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Mine roared out.

* * *

About five minutes later, Mine had joined up with everyone downstairs which included Sheele who was sleepily poking the meat with her fork. The only seat was next to Tatsumi so she took it with a growl. She glared at Tatsumi who only gave her a small smile. Mine cursed Leone as it was obvious Leone's teasing was rubbing off on the kid.

"Enjoy the peep show you little pervert?"

"Could have been bigger." Tatsumi said, giving her a shit-eating grin. Mine clenched her steak knife with her left hand extremely hard as she glared at Tatsumi. She screamed out and sent the blade rushing towards his chest but he simply reached up and grabbed the blade with two fingers before pulling it from her hand. He grabbed her hand and slammed it on the table before taking the knife and stabbing it into the wood between her middle finger and her index finger. He gave her a grin as he began to play the knife game.

"NO! DONT YOU FUCKING DO IT! STOP IT DAMNIT!" Mine roared out, as she wanted to move away but she knew better. Tatsumi began to stab between her fingers getting faster and faster every time, which captivated the entire table to watch as Tatsumi used his skills with a knife to screw with mine. "AAAAAAH!" Mine screamed over and over as she watched in horror as the blade moved so fast she couldn't keep up. She decided to end up closing her eyes, screaming in horror. When Tatsumi released her hand, she opened her eyes and looked down at the table, looking at the many dents in the wood. She was hyper ventilating.

Everyone had continued to eat their breakfast, including Tatsumi who had a shit-eating grin while eating. When Mine calmed down, she glared at Tatsumi.

"You… you…. You…. You..."

"Someone check Pinky please. I think she might be a bit broken." Tatsumi said, never taking his eyes off of her as he smirked at her.

Mine's eyes glew with rage as she was continued to be mocked by the new guy. She however just glared at her meal as she began to eat, stabbing the eggs and meat with her fork like she was trying to kill it.

* * *

After breakfast, Tatsumi went with Sayo and Seryu for some training workout, while Leone went off to take a nap, Sheele went to go read a book, Akame was going to watch Tatsumi, Sayo and Seryu, Lubbock went off to do who god knows what, Bulat went to take a bath and Najenda went to her study to figure out their next plan to take down the empire. Mine however went up to her room and screamed.

"I HATE HIIIIIIIIIIM!" Mine screamed.

Tatsumi was outside and he heard the scream. He turned his head and grinned up at the large hideout, seeing as he had quite an effect on the female.

"Tatsumi, Leone is a bad influence on you… you were never this teasing before."

"Are you saying im not any fun Sayo?" Tatsumi said, smiling at her.

"Well… fine I'm enjoying this… but don't take it too far. Do you hate Mine or something?"

"Nah, she just never hung out with me… never wanted to talk to me… ever. So, I decided to approach her myself..."

"So you just fuck with her is that it? Tatsumi, you are terrible at this."

Tatsumi shrugged. "Eh. She likes the attention."

Sayo face palmed before shooting an arrow suddenly at Tatsumi who reached with a throwing knife through the arrow and into the nearby tree. The work out had begun.

* * *

 **Read. review. Moo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter boys and girls. Please... enjoy.**

 **Lemon in the second half of the chapter. Be advised.**

* * *

Three hours passed since Tatsumi began a small training workout with Seryu and Sayo. Tatsumi was teaching Sayo some basic hand to hand combat techniques just in case she ran into trouble. With Seryu, he trained her to use a knife a bit better to have some sort of weapon on her instead of a gun. She told Night Raid about her enhancements which would be the gun in her mouth, and two guns within her arms. This was the extent of her modifications, but she had two arms that were basically metal.

The training had just ended and they were taking a break by drinking some water and talking about nonsense, mainly about what they would do first when they freed the capital. It was then Sayo turned to Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi, we have intruders incoming… a lot of them."

"How many?" Tatsumi replied, pulling out the two blades from his belt. These blades were the ones previously stashed in his shoes, but he learned they were much better off being on his belt.

"I dunno… thirty at least."

"Damn… full scale invasion. Well, time for some fun!" Tatsumi yelled out, dashing towards the forest eager to fight.

"Ah right… Um… Im not good in the forest Tatsumi… maybe bring them back out in the open?!" Sayo yelled towards her friend. As she expected, no answer.

"Tatsumi is a wild card isn't he?" Seryu asked, scratching her head.

"Always has been, even back in the village. He was always eager to fight danger beasts. He's not entirely reckless though… he does fight smart and will always pull back when its neccesary… he's just not very patient for strategies."

"I see. I am eager to see his work!" Seryu yelled, running off to the forest to watch Tatsumi fight and maybe get in some action herself.

"Wait… I… oh damnit!" Sayo said, pouting as she sat on the stump hoping for her friends to come back so she could help.

* * *

It didn't take long but the rest of the gang appeared next to Sayo.

"Where's Tatsumi and Seryu?" Najenda asked. Sayo pointed at the forest.

Najenda sighed. "Of course. Tatsumi once again rushes into the fray."

"My kind of guy!" Leone yells out, rushing to the forest as well in her beast form. Akame followed shortly as did Bulat and Sheele. Chelsea, Lubbock, Sayo, Mine and Najenda all stayed back, though Chelsea was now teasing mine about her washboard chest.

"I HATE YOU!"

Tatsumi smirked at hearing the classic line from Mine, wondering who was teasing her now. It was when he found a blade coming at his neck that he focused on the battle. Dodging under the blade he swung himself around and sliced off a large chunk of the mans stomach with his left blade. The man coughed up blood and fell to his knees where a stab to the back of the neck ended his life, sending him to the ground.

Tatsumi finally focused on what was ahead and he was amazed. It was an army of bandits… all coming from the southern tribes. They were mercenaries! Tatsumi knelt down and eyed the army, counting out how many he could see. Fifty. They were still walking up the road to the base. Tatsumi had killed one of their scouts. Tatsumi nodded to himself and dashed out through the forest, jumping into the main road where he blocked their path.

"Night Raid is here! Kill him boys!" Spoke the leader who was wearing heavier armor and was the only one wielding a strange weapon. A Trident.

With his word, the army began to charge, coming straight at him in groups of two as the roads weren't that wide. On the left of Tatsumi was a forest and to the right was a cliff drop. It was just a road for supplies.

Tatsumi was faster than them all. His superior speed gave him the first strikes. He quickly slashed the throats of the front two before ducked under the large spears that came next before moving between the two then stabbing back, hitting their hearts. Slash. Stab. Stab. Slash. All on the vital spots. Heart, throat, skull, eyes, side of the abdominal in the abdominal aorta. The road was a death trap. They couldn't really move around as they were surrounded by the tall rocks to their right or the cliff to their left. They were stuck in the slaughter.

"DAMNIT! Fall back! Enter the forest! It's our only chance!"

"NOT A CHANCE SCUM BAGS! KORO! DINNER TIME!" Seryu roared, throwing Koro right into the middle of the large army who transformed just in time. Seryu took the back and began to use her one knife granted to her by Tatsumi and her metal hands to kill by either slashing, stabbing or crushing skulls.

* * *

Leone and the others quickly appeared, including the boss, chelsea and the ones who were sitting back. Najenda stopped Leone from joining in as she pointed towards Tatsumi who was just slicing through them all, blocking any strikes that got close enough to hit him with his blades, otherwise just dodging and killing with one simple strike.

Najenda was pleasantly surprised. "He's gotten a lot stronger… I hate to say this… but he's our strongest… and he hasn't even used his imperial arms yet..."

Leone smiled happily and her tail was wagging as she licked her lips. Just seeing her man performing so well was turning her on. Chelsea was happy as well, licking her lolipop as she enjoyed seeing Tatsumi step up like he said. Mine was still annoyed with Tatsumi but she was happy that he got stronger like he promised. Akame, being the socially awkward penguin she is, was unable to act normal so she just shouted. "You make me wet Tatsumi." This got the entire group of people to look at her, though Tatsumi didn't hear it as he was busy killing people. Akame just blushed and looked down.

* * *

With a simple stab into the heart from the back, Tatsumi removed the blades and let the two warriors fall as he walked over towards the leader who was shaking like a leaf. He held an axe and was constantly turning around to the approaching warriors. Seryu and Tatsumi smiled at each other and nodded. They charged together. The leader seized up and they took their shot. With a stab into the sides of the stomach and then a twirl. They sliced the neck of the bandit with ease which decapitated him.

Koro began to devour the dead while Tatsumi climbed up the wall and stood in front of everyone.

"I had it covered see?"

Tatsumi was immediately kissed by Leone who held him tightly to her chest as she passionately and aggressively devoured his lips. Tatsumi's eyes went wide at this and he froze up.

When Leone released him, she just purred and smiled. "Now that's what im talking about Tatsumi. You really stepped up and showed me you really are serious about protecting us. So, you are my mate now. Got that? I've marked you as my own." Leone said, licking his earlobe.

Tatsumi gulped and slowly backed away from Leone before turning to Chelsea, Sayo and Akame.

"I told you guys I would protect you…. That I would get stronger."

"And you have… you really have gotten stronger." Sayo said with a smile. "It's really amazing."

"Thank you." Tatsumi said with a bigger smile. It was then Akame grabbed him and kissed him like Leone did, only Akame forced her tongue into Tatsumi's mouth trying to get ahead of the beast girl. When Tatsumi was released he gulped, blinked and backed away slowly, not really sure what to say or do at this time. "I… Um… I'm starving. Imma go eat something!" Tatsumi said, using his excuse to run away and head off to the main base.

* * *

When everyone began to walk back to base, minus Seryu and Koro, Najenda stopped Akame and Leone.

"If you plan on pursuing a romantic relationship with Tatsumi, please be aware that this is an assassin gorup first and missions always come first. Plus, you need to figure something out about who gets him. It's not fair he will have to choose between all the females." She scolded. Akame and Leone nodded quietly before following her back to base.

* * *

Tatsumi really did need to get something to eat. He was pretty hungry after utilizing all of his energy on the fight. Tatsumi began to cook a little meat before putting it on a slice of bread, topping it with lettuce and tomato and placing some cheese on it. He grinned and began to eat the sammich.

* * *

After eating the sandwich, Tatsumi inspected himself in the mirror and saw he was caked in blood. He wasn't wearing his armor so his body was covered in it. With a chuckle he quickly grabbed a towel as he didn't wanna run to his room for a change of clothes. He then headed for the bath which was outside, hoping to cleanse himself of the blood.

Climbing into the bath, he sighed out in pleasure as he began to clean the blades with a bucket of water on the side. His thoughts were dark once again.

 _'So… I wonder what mom and dad would think of me now… a killing machine… a murderer…? I enjoy killing a bit too much… I wouldn't kill innocents but I love the feel of my blade devouring flesh… Am I a monster?'_

Tatsumi turned around when he felt the water move around him and he spotted the figure who joined him. It was Chelsea and she was completely naked.

"I am taking a bath here Chelsea."

"I'm aware of that. So I'm taking a bath."

"Seriously, what is with you women and flaunting your naked forms around me."

"Are you complaining? Does our bodies displease you?"

"That's not what I'm saying… don't you guys have any modesty or anything?"

"Tatsumi, we are a group of killers..."

"Point taken. But… why only around me?"

"I'd get naked around the other girls."

"But not Lubbock or Susanoo?"

"Why would it matter if I get naked around Susanoo… he's an imperial arms Tatsumi… silly boy."

"Oh… right."

"Lubbock is a straight up pervert Tatsumi. Well we are aware you are a man and do enjoy our forms, you at least suppress that particular animal and it's endearing to us. So, we are women don't really mind you ogling our forms… well mine might but she's her."

Tatsumi nodded.

"So, while on the subject… does my body please you?"

"I wouldn't know. I never touched it." Tatsumi said with a shrug. "I haven't touched any body except Leone… and she forces it… I touched Akame but I was being a doctor..."

"I see. Would you like to touch me?"

"Of course I would. If we're being all honest with you each other." Tatsumi said with a laugh. "As you said, I'm a guy."

"You can touch me if you want to."

"I'm… I'm good." Tatsumi said, blushing a bit. He was so confused with Chelsea now. So many females were pining after him. He is aware of the girl's feelings, but how could he choose just one.

"Tatsumi." Chelsea began as she suddenly straddled his lap, her hot core pressing against his shaft. "Our time may be short on this world, especially in our line of work. It's better to let go of your inhibitions sometimes and just do what you want. It's sometimes best just to go with it as it may be your last day."

Tatsumi was blushing from the contact with Chelsea, but her wounds had hit home. He had realized his time may be short on this world, especially since he had promised to protect everyone. So he would be always in the thick of things. He sighed softly, and Chelsea could feel his dark thoughts brewing in his mind. With a smirk she grabbed his manhood with her left hand and began to stroke it, pumping it gently and slowly to get his attention.

"Look Tatsumi, I'm horny and I need some release. You dont mind do you?"

Tatsumi looked into her eyes, his face flush from the contact with the female. It took ten seconds but Tatsumi responded by grabbing both of her gloves of flesh on her chest and giving them a nice squeeze. Chelsea let out a cute moan from the sudden contact and she arched her back, pushing her breasts into his hands more. Tatsumi placed her left nipple into his mouth and began to suck on her breast, using his left hand to squeeze the girls tit as he brought Chelsea to the upmost ecstasy with his mouth. She was unable to focus on Tatsumi's manhood, so she just went limp and let Tatsumi go to town on her body.

Chelsea suddenly let out a yell as she had her first climax of the night, her body shaking from the intense pleasure. She felt herself being gently laid onto the ground, her lower body hovering gently over the edge. When she felt Tatsumi's manhood press against her sensitive flesh, she groaned at the contact and looked at him.

"Take me Tatsumi… make me feel good." Chelsea breathed out before she let out a moan from Tatsumi penetrating her pussy, his cock slowly burying itself into her. He pulled back and pushed in against slowly, making lvoe to the female. Chelsea moaned out. "Just fuck me Tatsumi. Please. I need it." Chelsea begged in which Tatsumi responded with increased power and speed of his thrusts, his hips slamming into hers repeatedly. The only sounds were Chelseas moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

Tatsumi, was no longer a virgin. He had decided to go along with what Chelsea wanted… as she was right. He could die tomorrow… and he had a right to be selfish. If he held back his own desires, his wants, his opinions, his thoughts, he would regret it when he died, so he now is going to do what he wants to do in order to live a fulfilled life.

Tatsumi and Chelsea groaned together as they felt their climax's approach. Tatsumi held on and increased the ferocity of his pumps, trying to get the auburn-haired female to her second climax first. Luck was on his side as he felt her clamp hard around him as she let out a loud moan, cumming for the second time. She cummed a third time right after the second time when she felt Tatsumi's warm seed shoot straight up inside her, stuffing her. He pulled out and sat down in the bath, exhaustion coming over him. He needed a nap. Chelsea slowly stood up and climbed into the bath to clean herself off. She grabbed Tatsumi and held him against her naked chest.

"Thanks Tatsumi… I really did it for you…" Chelsea admitted. She was actually horny but her main goal was to make him happy and stop thinking dark thoughts… and it worked. She given herself to Tatsumi for his sake.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aloha everyone! I know that this chapter is very late, by like a year but im back on this story for now! I hit a huge writers block way back and after working on other fics... I've decided what to do with this fic. -shrug-**

 **I hope this chapter is good. Next chapter is going to be alot of death! WOOOO!**

 **I own nothing**

* * *

The next day came quickly for Tatsumi as he awoke when the sun broke through the trees and the window of the room he was in. He immediately noticed it wasn't his room due to the outlay of the room and then there was the fact Chelsea was sleeping next to him. She was only in her panties, her tits hanging out while he was in his underwear. He sat up and put his legs onto the floor before looking back at Chelsea. He smiled softly remembering the night before. He leaned down and gently kissed her cheek before he stood up and walked over to the dresser. He put on his new clothes that Chelsea was kind enough to bring in before placing his imperial arms onto his feet. He walked out of the room quieter than even a mouse.

He entered the main room where Najenda would sit during meetings, only to find her sitting there and reading several pieces of paper.

"What do you got there?" Tatsumi asked. Najenda visibly jumped before looking up at Tatsumi.

"Work requests."

"Ah. Contracts for Night Raid. How many?"

"Three. All to be completed by the end of the week."

"I'll handle them all. Which one first?"

"We work at night Tatsumi, but, the first one I think needs to be done is a job for all of us. There is a mansion located on the edge of the capital, outside of the empires borders. The family that lives here has a number of criminal acts. Human trafficking, slaves that do a number of things such as underground fights to the death. Torture. You name it."

"I can handle it by myself. I don't need anyone else to get hurt."

"Tatsumi, while I appreciate your concern, we are not weak. We can handle our selves." Leone said, opening the door and coming in.

"I'm not calling you weak, but if you were to die Leone, I would be very upset." Tatsumi said. "I will handle it myself." Tatsumi said, snatching the contract paper before walking away. "Going to handle some business for now then head near the mansion to do some scouting." He said before leaving the room.

Najenda sighed and took a drag of her cigarette. "He's a handful."

"But he's out handful isn't he? He has been training for at least two months now nonstop. He has kept to himself and trained harder than all of us have. I kind of want to see what kind of improvement he has made. I've seen him fight Akame and all those bandits. Now I want to see if he has improved any and by how much. I say let him go on his own and do this."

"There are at least twenty plus guards in that mansion. I said it was a job for all of us."

"Tatsumi's imperial arms makes him perfect for these missions. Plus there is nothing saying we can't tag along and be there if its needed right?"

Najenda chuckled a bit and looked up at Leone. "You have a lot of faith in him Leone. You seem to have finally found a man you really like."

"Of course. He's a wonderful man!" Leone said proudly. "Alright Boss, Im going to head out and get something to eat. See ya!" Leone said before leaving and waving behind her.

* * *

Tatsumi was currently walking to the north where his old village was at. His entire village had either died or moved closer to the Empire, so there was nobody there, but there was still something there for him that he needed handled. The trip would take a few hours to get up there but he didn't mind. The weather was nice out so the clothing he chose for this trip was perfect. He was wearing a pair of gray shorts and a gray T-shirt.

* * *

Back at HQ, Chelsea was waking up, letting out a yawn as she stretched her lithe body before sitting up. She looked to her side and she frowned at seeing that she was alone in her bed, but she didn't expect him to stay with her. She knew that Tatsumi was kind of in a pickle in terms of the women in his life and she was willing to share. She had her fair share of experiences with females plus he didn't exactly chose her. It was a one night stand at the very least. She got dressed in her normal outfit since she had copies of the outfit before heading out and heading to the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen, Chelsea looked around and saw everyone except Mine and Sheele. She grabbed a bowl of the oatmeal and a plate of bacon before taking a seat next to Akame.

"Where is Tatsumi, Mine and Sheele?"

Akame shrugged but Najenda put her cigarette into the ashtray nearby. "Tatsumi went out to handle some business before he takes on the contract that came in last night. Mine is asleep and Sheele left saying she also needed to handle some business."

"I see." Chelsea said softly, before taking a seat to eat her meal.

* * *

Tatsumi was about an hour away from his village when he heard a noise behind him. Gravel being treaded on that didn't match his footsteps. He turned his head and raised a brow as he spotted who was following him.

"Sheele?" Tatsumi asked, confused. "Something the matter back at HQ?"

"No. Just thought I'd accompany you." She said letting out a yawn.

"I… see. You didn't need to. I am quite capable of making this trip myself."

"I wanted to. We haven't gotten to talk before really… so I thought this would be a good opportunity."

"I see. Well, I would be honored if you would accompany me then." Tatsumi said with a sweet smile.

"Sure. May I ask where you are headed?"

"My old village. There is something there I need to take care of before heading to the assassin contract I took on."

"I see. When we met you, you were a bodyguard. Did you enjoy that kind of work?"

"It was alright. The family paid me well, but I suppose that was to actually be a good protector considering the sins they were hiding." Tatsumi said chuckling. "I'm glad they are dead. The trash of this world needs to be taken out."

"Agreed."

"What did you do before you joined night raid? Where did you come from?"

"Not really a great story. Complicated."

"We have time. I would love to hear it."

Sheele nodded. "I grew up in the imperial capital. One of the older parts. I've never been able to do anything right… I'm clumsy and I make a lot of mistakes."

"That makes sense considering Leone told me you don't do chores. It was one of my first days here at Night Raid and she was the one who got me settled after all. Told me everything I would need to know just in case I got upset that you were the only one not doing anything."

"Yea….." Sheele sighed out before continuing with her story. "I could never take pride in whatever I did. People would always make mean comments about me. Like I am crazy or something. Thankfully.. I had a friend. She was very kind to me… She didn't care that I was a clumsy or a little air headed. She stood by me and we had a lot of fun together. It was really the only ray of happiness in my entire life before I met Night Raid. It didn't last for long… one night, during a thunderstorm, her ex boyfriend came to her house. He was drunk… and angry. Smashing things and tearing apart her house… Then he tried to strangle her. My first and only thought was I had to save her. I had to save my friend… so I shoved a knife into his throat. I was surprisingly calm… I couldn't believe how quickly he died." Sheele said with a very small chuckle. "I can see now why you use a knife. They are efficient."

"Indeed..." Tatsumi said softly.

"My friend started shaking… terrified. My head was completely clear. The event of the night was written off as self defense but I never heard from my friend again. Then… after that the mans friends came for revenge. They killed my parents and they were going to kill me next. Despite all the things they said to me… I was very relaxed. I killed them… killed them all… one by one. That was the moment that I realized what I was good at… and what I must do. I was good at killing… maybe because I am a little crazy. If I kill bad people, I can make the world a better place. I worked solo before Night Raid picked me up."

Tatsumi nodded and stayed quiet for about twenty seconds before saying something. "I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that. I have to remember I'm not the only one with baggage to carry with me."

Sheele nodded softly. "All of us went through some sort of past that brings us to Night Raid… but you aren't like myself either. You don't like to kill."

Tatsumi shook his head. "I'm getting to like it more and more… At least killing bad guys… it's just having to end the lives of those who aren't evil… that it hurts me." Tatsumi said, looking down at the ground before he noticed where he was. "Here we are… my old village."

"It's… empty."

"It's deserted. They were all killed or they moved away. The village didn't survive for very long once the war in the north began. Our food supply was pretty much non existent. We had lots of disease and sickness."

"Why are we here then if its empty?"

"Simple..." Tatsumi said, heading up a hill about five minutes north of the village. He opened up a wooden gate before Sheele saw what was there. Tombstones. "This is where I buried my family." Tatsumi said, sorrow and sadness entering his voice as he choked up a bit.

Tatsumi stood before the two tombstones and stared down at them before he took a seat on the ground. Sheele stood at the entrance of the very small graveyard, which only had two tombstones, letting Tatsumi have his time alone. She could not hear anything coherently, only sounds that she couldn't make out.

"Mom…. Dad…. It's… around that time… I put you in here…. Just a couple years ago…" Tatsumi said with a tear falling down his cheek. "I'm sorry… I wish I could have saved you… I… I just couldn't. I wasn't strong enough or skilled enough…" Tatsumi said with a very weak smile. "I know that you don't blame me for your deaths… I just miss you so much… but you can be proud of me right? I'm alive… and stronger… and I am doing something with my life. I joined this group of assassins… taking out the bad men and women of the Empire so the world can be better. I just hope you don't look down at me for killing…" Tatsumi said before the tears started coming out harder. "I had to kill Ieyasu two months ago… He was sick and… he was under my nose the entire time. I didn't know and I was there the entire time! I should have saved him! I should have been able to keep him alive… I stopped looking… I should have went back and tried to find them on the road instead of going to the capital to meet up with them." Tatsumi sobbed out, immediately alerting Sheele to his demeanor. Sheele sat behind him and hugged him tightly to her chest, in which Tatsumi sobbed even harder, crying over everyone he lost.

* * *

Back at HQ, Chelsea was in her bedroom reading a book that she carried with her from her days in the Empire. Knocking on her door was Leone who entered her room when she waved at Leone to enter. Leone took a seat on her bed next to Chelsea.

"So you settling in nicely? We haven't had a good chance to talk before have we? How about you call me big sis?"

Chelsea laughed at the last part, looking up at Leone. "I don't think so, but how about you call me mistress?"

"Mistress?"

"Oh, I thought we were making funny names for the other to call us." Chelsea teased. Leone let out a laugh before she sniffed and she looked at Chelsea.

"So… you and Tatsumi?" Leone asked softly.

"Right… Lionelle. If you must know, not that it is your business, Tatsumi and I only had a night together. We aren't dating."

Leone frowned and crossed her arms. "So you and him?"

"Fucked? Yea. In the bath last night. Are you upset?"

"Not exactly happy that I didn't take his first…"

"Well, I'm not going to apologize for taking it. I wanted it and so did he."

"Well… Tatsumi is also why I kind of came here… to talk about him."

"You mean sharing him?" Chelsea asked, raising an eyebrow as she twirled the lollipop in her mouth.

"Look, I L-"

"I'm quite fine with sharing him. I'm not against being with a woman either. So no need to worry on that front. However, I don't know how Tatsumi would take that. He's not Lubbock who would jump at this… opportunity.

Leone let out a big laugh nodding. "Yea that's true. Tatsumi would most likely run away from us if we offered all of ourselves to him."

"Then what are we going to do?" Akame asked, surprising the other two females.

"You too?" Chelsea asked, amused. "Tatsumi has a lot of work to do if he's going to keep the women in his life happy." Chelsea commented, laughing a bit.

Leone grinned. "He wont have to worry about Blue Balls will he?"

Chelsea and Leone both howled in laughter while Akame tilted her head.

"Blue Balls?" She asked.

"Blue Balls is a condition for men… well its more of a phrase. Basically it happens when a male doesn't get laid. A lack of sex."

"Oh… he wont have to worry about that." Akame said suddenly.

Chelsea and Leone raised an eyebrow and looked at each other before howling in laughter, enjoying the socially awkward Akame.

* * *

Back in the graveyard, Tatsumi had finished crying but Sheele continued to hold him as he stared at the graveyards as if it was empty space. It was quiet between the two of them.

"I won't tell anyone that this…" Sheele said softly.

"You're too kind to me…"

"I don't see any problem with it..." Sheele said. "Maybe." As her tone got slightly teasingly.

"Thanks Sheele." Tatsumi said, patting her left arm gently.

"No… Thank you Tatsumi… I found another way that I can be useful."

Tatsumi nodded softly and closed his eyes as did Sheele as she leaned against the tree. They both fell asleep shortly.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here ya go. Next chapter.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

Tatsumi was standing on a hill looking over the mansion. He was dressed in his combat outfit, which was black leather pants, a hardened leather armor underneath a black leather jacket. He wore a new mask after discovering that the plastic mask before was flimsy and a good blunt strike cracked the visor. Now he wore a hardened leather mask which had a black steel mail mesh that surrounded the rest of his head and his neck. The mask had two holes for his eyes cut out and two slits for breathing through his nose. Night had fallen several hours ago and he had arrived a good half hour earlier. He was currently scanning the mansion and watching the guard's movements and anything he would need. He had found an entrance point at the roof. There was a hatch that would lead into the mansion. He had pictures of his targets but the guards were equally guilty so he would kill them too. However, if he only killed his targets then that is just fine as well. His targets were a husband and wife and the son and daughter.

On his shoulder was a black snake, curled around his neck. It was Chelsea who transformed into a creature to stay with him. She wanted to watch and see how he did and Tatsumi agreed. The rest of night raid was also on the hill, staying quiet behind him as they just watched him study. It was then Tatsumi suddenly jumped off the hill and landed quietly on the roof, right behind a guard. Tatsumi drew his assassin knife, the one that he used to fight Akame with, before wrapping his arm around the guards neck and mouth. He took his knife and quickly sent it into his chest right into the heart, silencing the gasp of pain from the quick insertion of the knife. The guard passed out within a few seconds as his heart couldn't circulate blood fast enough. His death was to occur within minutes due to massive blood loss.

Tatsumi quickly moved through the hatch and dashed silently to the door, checking the hallway for any guards. From what he had discovered, most of the guards were in their barracks which was located behind the mansion, meaning the guards on duty were very small. The family seemed to be confident that they were safe at this time regardless. Tatsumi chuckled to himself softly before moving into the hallway. He began to check every room one by one, only to figure out that the mansion was mostly empty and that he would have to check every room across the five floors to find his targets. He really hoped they weren't shopping or something.

He was on the top floor and with his inspection completely finished, he began to move down the stairwell to the fourth floor, only to have to duck into the nearby bathroom as the footsteps he heard turned a corner and went into the section of the hallway towards his direction. He cursed his luck silently as the footsteps turned and went into the bathroom. The light went on and the older lady, the wife, began to scream but the sound was instantly silenced when a punch to her throat from Tatsumi occurred. Tatsumi kicked the woman in her stomach before grabbing her by her hair. She was out of breath and was quickly moved before he stomped down into the womans left leg right at the kneecap, snapping her leg like a twig forcing her to kneel. She screamed into his hand and with a hand on the top of her head, he shoved her face into the toilet shoving her face deeper into the water as she began to thrash at his hand trying to get out. She then put her hands onto the toilet bowl attempting to push out but he was much stronger. Tatsumi kept his left hand, which was in a leather glove, on the bowl as he looked down with his eyes empty as she began to drown. She began to breath in the toilet water and choke, her thrashing slowing down. When her thrashing came to a stop, Tatsumi pushed harder onto her head keeping her in the toilet for a good thirty seconds more before removing his hand. He turned off the light and closed the bathroom door quietly before moving through the hallway.

He came upon an open room where the only light was a small candle in the corner next to the bed. The figure on the bed was the husband and he was sound asleep from what Tatsumi could tell. Entering the room quietly, Tatsumi strode over to the bed and stood over the husband, staring down for a few seconds before drawing his assassin blade. He flipped it so he could stab down with it, before plunging the blade several times into the mans chest, stabbing his chest three times rapidly before leaving the room letting the man bleed out. Tatsumi moved from door to door upon the fourth floor but each room was empty so he moved to the third floor only to turn a corner and run smack into a guard who was leaning against a wall trying to take a nap.

Tatsumi's reflexes were sharp and before the man could even speak, Tatsumi sent three sharp jabs into the mans throat, forcing the man to choke on the air as his throat was closed up and unable to breath nor make a sound. Tatsumi then spartan kicked the man in the chest before throwing one of the knives he carried on his belt into the mans forehead. The man quickly fell to his knees and Tatsumi calmly walked past the guy. Tatsumi's hand, while he moved to the right of the man, gripped the knife and tilting the guards head back, he yanked the knife out of the man's forehead letting the man collapse onto his back, while Tatsumi just calmly walked away.

Moving through each room, he ended up finding out that the family room was on the third floor and the daughter was currently in the room with her boyfriend, sleeping by the fire. Tatsumi stopped for a moment, eying the boyfriend but decided against kill him. He grabbed the male by his throat and lifted him up before punching him in the gut, forcing all the air hour. Tatsumi then knocked him out by putting him in a choke hold and the daughter was still sleeping soundly. Tatsumi smirked a bit and quickly tied the male up in rope and tossed him into the closet quietly before moving over to the daughter who was waking up. She looked around and noticing her boyfriend was missing but she assumed he went to the bathroom. She stood up and stretched her body before yawning. She turned around only to find Tatsumi standing behind her. She almost let out a screen but Tatsumi grabbed her by the head and tossed her backwards, forcing her to smack her head against the bricks of the fireplace, which made her woozy. Tatsumi moved forward, spinning her around before he kicked the back of her left leg which forced her to her knees. Tatsumi then shoved her into the fire with her head and upper chest in the fire itself which roared at the new fuel. Tatsumi kept his boot onto her back as she tried to scream but the roaring flames burned her throat quickly and the injury from the back of her head smacking into the brick doused any noise from her. She died very quickly but painfully.

* * *

Out on the hill, Mine was currently looking at Tatsumi through her scope. The entire mansion was covered in windows into each room so Mine could watch Tatsumi through most of his endeavours. Leone was looking slightly nervous, hoping Tatsumi was ok and when Mine drew a breath in like she witnessed something painful, Leone was first to talk.

"Is he ok? Did he get hurt?"

"Oh no… but it seems Tatsumi is quite the sadist. He just tossed one of the targets into a fire while she was alive."

Najenda raised a brow. "That's… effective."

"Quite. Seems he's natural at killing people." Mine said, keeping her scope on him. "So far, he's handled this business all on his own… though the guards in the guardhouse are not even privy to what is going on in the house. Horrible protection really." Mine said, rolling her eyes at the stupidity of some.

"Well, it was best for him to go on his own. Akame and Tatsumi are the real only quiet killers. Leone, Mine and Bulat would make too much noise." Lubbock replied, shrugging.

Najenda nodded.

* * *

Back in the mansion, Tatsumi was on the second floor now, going through each room as he looked for the last target. It was the son. With the second floor cleared, Tatsumi moved to the ground floor, which was the first floor, only to come upon the dining room and kitchen which was not empty. In the dining room, the son was busy having a drinking party with three guards. The son was armed as well with a large sword on his back. It was still bloody and the son must have gotten back just after Tatsumi entered through the roof. The four men had their backs to Tatsumi so Tatsumi was just looking around the kitchen, hoping to find the best way to kill the group. He didn't see anything in the kitchen that would assist him, so his best option was to kill them normally. The guards were not wearing helmets at this time with their helmets beside them. Tatsumi quickly drew two throwing knives before running into the room quickly towards them. He threw two knives at two of the guards, the two to the sons left. Before the other two could react, Tatsumi grabbed the sons head and shoved it down onto the glass cup he was using to drink alcohol before turning to the guard. The guard drew a sword but Tatsumi was faster. He removed both knives from the guards to the left and shoved both blades into the guards chest before spartan kicking the guard away.

The son recovered fairly quickly and drew his large broadsword. Tatsumi jumped back from the swords path before moving in before the sword could make a second path. Tatsumi drew his assassins blade and shoved it up through the mans chin and right into his brain. The son dropped the sword and blood splurted from his mouth as he looked at Tatsumi's mask which was faceless. He stared into death for a few seconds before he passed out from blood loss. He would later die from hemorrhaging in the cranial cavity. Tatsumi went to the kitchen sink and began to clean all of his blades from the blood before drying them off on a towel. With that finished, Tatsumi left the mansion through the front door before running up the hill and joining up with night raid.

Najenda was first to speak. "Was the mission a success?"

"Yes. Mother, Husband, Son and Daughter are all dead or dying. The son should be dying as we speak with death a few minutes away." Tatsumi said with a professional attitude.

"Well done Tatsumi. You really have shown your talent. The other two contracts are yours if you wish to take them on for the night."

"Thank you Boss." Tatsumi said, bowing his head before removing his mask. Just as he removed his mask, Chelsea appeared from the snake around his neck and landed on the ground. It was then Leone came in and gave Tatsumi a searing kiss before tossing her hands up in the air as she cheered.

"Great job Tatsumi! I had total faith in you!"

Mine snorted. "Yea right. You were concerned the entire time."

Leone began to laugh sheepily, rubbing the back of her head from Mine's response. Tatsumi smiled at them.

"I told you that I would keep you all safe… You wont need to do anymore contracts and put yourselves in danger. I will be the one to take care of it all."

Chelsea smiled softly. "We look forward to it Tatsumi. Now lets go home and get cleaned up. You smell like blood and death and I dont smell much better either since I got blood on me from your work."

"That is your fault since you wanted to tag along."

"I'm not complaining or anything. Just want a bath." Chelsea said with a shrug.

"I call taking a bath with Tatsumi!" Leone said, running up to Tatsumi and taking his arm into hers, holding his arm to her breasts.

Tatsumi chuckled softly and was led home by all the girls.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **So, to answer a question. Yes Sheele is in the harem.**

 **Now, I had a question earlier by a friend of mine who sometimes helps me.**

 **He asked me what about Esdeath and Kurome.**

 **I will only reveal one thing. Esdeath is 50/50. 50% Harem. 50% Death.**

 **No idea what I will do with her.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it! I own nothing.**

* * *

In the Imperial Capital, a blue haired woman was currently kneeling before the Emperor.

"General Esdeath, due to your recent success against the Northern Tribe, we have arranged to give you a reward of 10,000 gold coins."

The blue haired woman in question, Esdeath, was a tall woman. She was in her mid twenties and had long light blue hair. She wore a military outfit with a general hat on. There was a rapier next to her on the floor. She had a symbol on her chest as well. "Thank you your majesty. I will send it to the soldiers still fighting to protect our land. They will be pleased. Now that I have arrived back in the capital, your majesty can now relax as I will not be going after Night Raid."

"Quite the undertaking. We would love to compensate you for such an ambitious achievement with more than just money. Would there be something else you would prefer?"

"I would like to try and fall in love." Esdeath said, surprising the Minister and the Emperor. "I don't need you to assist me right now as I will go on my own to find someone. If I need you, I would appreciate if you could when I do."

"Of course! I would be more than happy to. Now, about Night Raid… the Minister here has some news for you."

"Yes… it seems Night Raid has gained another member… and this one is quite formidable." The Minister said. "I'm sure he doesn't come close to you, but his most recent actions were most concerning."

"Oh?"

"One of my greatest friends and his family have been found dead in their mansion on the edge of the empire. This fellow attacked in the middle of the night, quieter than a mouse. Most of the guards were off duty in the nearby barracks that was connected to the mansion. They would have heard the normal Night Raid if they attacked. However, this man went in by himself into the mansion and took down several guards and the entire family. Grisly deaths. The wife was drowned in the toilet, the daughter was forced into the fireplace while alive before she burned to death. My friend was stabbed several times in the chest while he slept. The son, a captain in the Imperial Army, was stabbed through the chin and into his brain. None of the guards in the barracks heard a thing."

"Were their any witnesses?"

"No. The boyfriend of the daughter was attacked but was knocked out before he could get a clear picture. The only thing he saw was a mask. A faceless mask with two green eyes staring at him. The man was knocked out and shoved into the closet."

"I see. This is most interesting. I will take due caution and end the Night Raid infestation."

The Emperor nodded. "Good luck."

* * *

Tatsumi was suddenly pushed into the bath as he was stripped naked by the overeager hands of Leone. Leone hopped into the bath next to him and hugged his arm into the valley between her breasts.

"You have to tell me more about how quickly you've gotten better. Is there some secret to your training?"

Tatsumi's face was red as Leone had no modesty whatsoever and she wasn't afraid of being very overzealous with her affectionate actions. However, he was quite proud of himself and how well he's come along so he was going to answer Leone with as much pride as possible.

"N-No special secret. Just intense training and focusing on what I need focused on. Everyone has a weakness that they have to improve on to make it less of a weakness. Or a talent they need to hone. My weakness would be ranged opponents. While I do have throwing knives, bows fly faster and have more range than my knives. So, I've trained harder to throw those knives with pinpoint accuracy even on moving targets and to throw them with speed and range. My strengths is hand to hand combat with and without my knife. So I trained to hone even more into my skill."

"Oh? Think we could spar sometime? I'd really like to see what you would do against one of us."

"Sure. I would be more than happy to spar with you." Tatsumi said with a smile. Before Leone could response, several splashes were heard as Chelsea, Akame, Sheele and Seryu all hopped into the bath. Tatsumi stared at the girls for a moment with a "Are you serious?" face but shook his head. "You girls really need to get a lid on this nudity around me thing."

"Are you saying our bodies displease you?" Chelsea teased, reminding him of that night they spent together in the bath.

"Of course not. Just doesn't seem natural." Tatsumi said before another splash took his attention. This time it was Sayo. "You too?!"

"What? Can't I take a bath as well Tatsumi?"

"That's not the point here. You do realize, I, who is a male, is in here right?"

"Yea so? It's just you. It's not like Lubbock who would oggle us and drool and probably pass out from the stimulation."

Tatsumi sighed and shook his head. "The only thing that would make this even more bizarre would be if Mine hopped into the bath."

About five seconds later, Tatsumi heard another splash as someone entered the hot springs. Tatsumi turned to Leone and whimpered. "Please tell me it's not Mine."

"It's not Mine." Leone said quickly.

"Oh good."

"Oh? So you want to see everyone else naked but me? You are a disgusting worm." Mine said, crossing her arms over her small chest.

Tatsumi groaned and face palmed. "Leone… I thought you said it wasn't Mine."

"You told me to tell you it wasn't Mine. I only told you what you wanted me to tell you."

Tatsumi sighed and leaned his head back onto the rock, just closing his eyes.

"You do know that your erection is sticking out of the water right?" Leone said, teasing him. Tatsumi quickly opened his eyes and sat a bit up, only to see that he wasn't sticking out of the water. Tatsumi glared at Leone and Leone was laughing her ass off. "At least we all know you do have an erection right now!" Leone said loudly, grinning at Tatsumi with evilness. Tatsumi groaned and put his head back on the rock, trying to end the nightmare. However, luck was not on his side as the nightmare would continue.

"What is an erection?" Akame asked. Leone couldn't hold her laughter back as the tears were coming down her cheeks from this. Chelsea and Sayo were also laughing at this, though more at Tatsumi for his misfortune. He was in quite the awkward situation and Akame just made it even more awkward for him alone.

"Akame, go ask Mine what that is. She knows better than we do." Leone said, holding back her laughter.

"I do not!" Mine declared but Akame stared at the pink haired female.

"What is an erection Mine?"

Mine blushed heavily and turned to glare at Leone but Akame was still waiting for an answer.

"An erection is a disgusting event in a man's life when his manhood fills with blood to perform a mating ritual."

Leone, Chelsea and Sayo were laughing even harder, holding their sides in laughter at Mine's attempt to explain it.

"So it's disgusting?" Akame asked. Seryu shook her head.

"No. Mine is just lying because we are talking about Tatsumi's erection."

"OH COME ON! IM RIGHT HERE!" Tatsumi exclaimed. "Someone please end my life."

"So, what is an erection then?" Akame asked, forcing Tatsumi to whine in misery. "Can I see it?" This got Tatsumi to groan in exasperation, only for him to feel Leone put her arms around his chest, through his arms.

"Sure! I think we all would like to see that!" Leone said with an evil grin.

"Hey hey! I dont think so!" Tatsumi said hooking his strong legs around a rock. "You stop that now! That's pushing it." Tatsumi glared at Leone. Leone laughed happily, releasing Tatsumi before looking at Akame.

"Basically an erection is when a males cock gets hard and ready for sex. He got an erection because he thinks we are all attractive and he wants to fuck us." Leone said and Tatsumi turned to Leone.

"Hey! That is not true!"

"What, you don't want to fuck me Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi opened his mouth like a gasping fish and Leone knew she had him where she wanted him.

"Or was Chelsea the only pussy you wanted after last night?"

Tatsumi froze up as if he was hit by a paralytic nerve agent. His body was rigid as he stared straight down into the water as his dirty deed was now out in the open. Chelsea herself was bright red before he pulled out her lollipop.

"Hey! That's crossing the line Leone!" Chelsea roared, angrily glaring at the yellow haired female.

"Oh come now, are you ashamed of having sex with Tatsumi."

"Leone! That is not public information! Look at the kid!" Chelsea said, standing up from the bath as she pointed at Tatsumi. Tatsumi was not even listening anymore. He was just gone in his head.

"Oh come on. We both know that he is going to end up with a harem with all of us in it."

"Hey! I have no interest in that asshole!" Mine yelled out.

Leone ignored her and stared at Chelsea. "Or did the talk we have mean nothing."

"Just because You, Akame and I agreed to share him doesn't mean you can just start telling everyone that he and I had sex. That's not right."

Leone sighed and put her head onto her fist. "Alright alright. I'm sorry." Leone said, giving in.

Chelsea nodded. "Good."

"So, how big was he?" Leone asked, a teasing grin on her face. Chelsea glared at Leone but then a voice from the side asked the same question.

"How big was he?" Sayo asked, looking at Chelsea.

"Are you not his childhood friend?! Isn't there a fine line or something?!"

Sayo shrugged. "Hey, I've been attracted to Tatsumi for a long time now. I'm only curious to see what I would be getting myself into."

"Or what you would be getting into yourself." Leone said with a laugh.

Sayo laughed and nodded. "Yea that."

Chelsea sighed. "Anyone else wanna know?"

Seryu, Akame and Sheele raised a hand and Chelsea shook her head.

"About six inches with a girth like that of a banana or a zucchini. He's the perfect fit." Chelsea, grinning at the girls.

Leone did a whistle that was like "DAYYYUM."

Tatsumi suddenly stood up in the bath, not afraid of them seeing his dick before he left the bath and walked back to base butt naked. Leone raised a brow and Chelsea glared at Leone.

"You see what you've done to the kid?! You can't do that shit. You aren't very subtle when it comes to these important matters." Chelsea said with a sigh.

Leone sighed. "Yea yea yea. I'll fix it." Leone said, standing up and drying off before going to follow Tatsumi.

* * *

Tatsumi got dressed in a new pair of boxers after sneaking into the hideout and into his bedroom. He climbed into bed shortly and laid with his bottom half under the blanket, which was just a sheet. His top half was bare to the air. He had an arm under his head as he stared up at the ceiling, his mind racing 50 miles an hour. Alot of the thoughts going towards the girls and how he was going to decide.

"This isn't fair to any of them… I can't choose."

"Then don't." Spoke a familiar voice. It was Leone.

"What do you want big sis?" He said grumpily, turning away. Leone smiled as she loved the nickname that he called her at times.

"Well… I want to apologize. I shouldn't have said that in the bath with everyone there. It was none of their business."

"It's… alright… but why did Chelsea have to tell you… I thought it was supposed to be between us."

"Sorry Tatsumi." Chelsea said, wearing just a new pair of panties as she leaned against the door frame while sucking on a lollipop. "I didn't have much choice."

"She's right. I kind of smelled you on her so I put two and two together, so she didn't have much choice. Now, I think it's time to get down to important business. You say you don't know who to choose and that you can't choose." Leone said, taking a seat on his lap, straddling him. His bed also got heavier as Chelsea took a seat as well next to him.

"We have a different solution." Chelsea said, laying down on Tatsumi's right while Leone removed her top and laid down to his left. Both girls quickly cuddled up to him, their tits pressing against his sides. "Take all of us." She said before kissing Tatsumi deeply, holding his head to her before releasing him after ten seconds.

"Every single one of us who wants you." Leone said, kissing Tatsumi now, her tongue exploring his open mouth for ten seconds before releasing him. Both girls grinned and leaned in for a kiss, kissing each other over his chest, letting him watch as the two girls swapped saliva. Tatsumi lost consciousness from the sudden stimulation. Both girls let out their own laughs before cuddling up next to him. Leone was quick to fall asleep but Chelsea was awake, stroking his chest as his unconsciousness turned into slumber. She kissed his chest and laid her head on him, falling asleep as well.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here you guys go! Next chapter! It was alot longer than I originally planned but once I started to write it, more and better ideas kept flowing so... yea! I own nothing. Enjoy.**

* * *

Next morning came quickly for Tatsumi. He had a wonderful sleep surrounded by two half naked beauties who seemed to like him a lot. Possibly more than like. Did he love them? He asked himself that very question when he awoke to see the two of them sleeping on his chest, curled up to him. He determined that it wasn't love, though he wouldn't know what love felt like. All he knows is, he doesn't want them to die and wants to be with them forever. Was that love? He didn't know and he didn't think much more than that on the subject.

Tatsumi began to attempt to move, using his two hands to gently move the girls off his chest and onto the pillows in his room, but as soon as his hands touched them, they both woke up though at different levels of alertness. Leone was up extremely quickly, her mind switched on from slumber. Chelsea however was looking sleepy still. As such, Leone was quickly to push Tatsumi onto his back and straddle his waist.

"You weren't thinking of abandoning two of your girlfriends in bed without at least a good morning kiss?"

Tatsumi frowned a bit. "This is my first relationship. Not exactly one to know these type of things."

"Well, I guess its up to big sis to teach you these things." Leone said with a teasing smile. Chelsea yawned and stretched, sitting up now as she looked at Leone.

"Isn't it too early to torment the kid?"

"Torment? How is this torment? He wakes up and the two things he sees are our tits just ripe for grabbing! It's more of a pleasure for him don't you think?"

"Considering he is brand new to relationships, I think you are getting a bit ahead of yourself in terms of what pleasures are."

"Considering you already fucked him, you can shut up."

"Hey, that's different."

"No it's not. Tatsumi, do you like tits?"

"Yes." Tatsumi said, looking up at Leone. He figured being honest was the best policy as she would see through any lie and if that happened, she would torment him some more with some aggressive actions.

"See Chelsea? The man knows what he likes." Leone said with an evil smile. Chelsea sighed and nodded.

"I guess he does."

"Can I get up please?" Tatsumi asked, sitting up now being closer to Leone's face.

"After a good morning kiss." Leone said, kissing Tatsumi on the lips gently but passionately. Tatsumi placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her back gently before he pulled away a few seconds later. Tatsumi looked at Chelsea then back at Leone.

"Are… you two sure about… this?"

Chelsea smiled. "It's sweet that you are concerned about us, but, we both have no issue with this." Chelsea said, gently turning Leone's face to her before kissing the older blonde on the lips before a few seconds before pulling back. She then turned to Tatsumi, who was red in the face, before kissing him on the lips gently. Tatsumi returned the affectionate kiss for a few seconds before pulling away. Leone and Chelsea moved off the bed, letting Tatsumi get up. All three of them got dressed in some clothes before the two females grabbed his hands and walked with him to the kitchen and dining room.

* * *

Upon their arrival, Najenda and the others, minus Sayo and Mine, were there. Najenda was looking over some papers before looking up at Tatsumi.

"I see you guys have figured out what to do about your romantic situation?" Najenda asked, raising an eyebrow.

Leone nodded and gave the boss a thumbs up. "Yup! We are all going to share him! Akame wants him too am I right?"

Akame nodded. "Yes." She said very quickly which got Tatsumi to blush and look away.

Najenda let out a laugh while Lubbock groaned.

"That's not fair! Why does he get all the girls?!"

"Cause he's not a disgusting pervert." Leone said, glaring at Lubbock.

"Well, Tatsumi, I needed to talk to you. Since you seem to be wanting to keep us all from harm, I am going to divert all the contracts to you unless you want someone else to take them."

"That's fine. I'm sure I can determine which is best for whom if need be."

"Good. Now I have a request. It's not a contract and there is no money, but… with Esdeath now back from the Northern Tribe and back in the capital, she has been active… somewhat. Her Three Beasts have been killing people who are against the Empire. That's normal, but these are high value politicians. Well, there is a group I want you to find and escort them to their next destination. Are you ok with this?"

"Sure."

"Well, you need to leave now. They are a decent distance away."

"Alright. Leone, since you are fast as well, wanna come with?"

Leone smiled happily, her face gleaming. "I would be more than happy to!"

"Sweet. I will leave within ten minutes. I will pack light." Tatsumi said, leaving the room after grabbing an apple and walking fast to his bedroom.

Najenda turned to everyone. "Are we all ok with Tatsumi taking on everything by himself?"

Bulat looked up from his meal. "Well, I don't really know how strong he is in terms of battle capability. He may have been able to do something that neither of us could have done except Akame, which is sneak into the enemy mansion and kill them… but in terms of fighting against Imperial Arms users is another story."

"He did fight Akame and almost beat her." Sheele pointed out.

"That's a sword fight. What about fighting someone like me? Someone with armor?"

Leone nodded. "That's a good point, but I'm sure he would find something to deal with you. I mean, enough punishment and your armor will crack open. Plus, how does it fare against a blade? Will the blade go clean through?"

Bulat nodded. "That's true and if you must know, there are weakspots on armor like mine which a blade could penetrate but they are very small spots and only in a few places, but my point still stands. We don't know how strong he is."

Leone nodded. "Well, we will see today what happens with the Three Beasts if they show up like the boss predicts."

Najenda nodded. "I guess we just need to see how he performs and see if he can keep his promise to keep us all alive. Anyone else have an opinion?"

Seryu raised her hand. "Yea. I have had the pleasure of fighting Tatsumi and he's extremely agile. He's able to dodge me and Koro with ease. That sacred gear he has is no joke. It may not be an offensive weapon and may only boost his own personal ability, but he has shown the ability to use it very well."

Najenda nodded. "I understand. Well, I say we hope for the best and if he can keep up… then we don't have to worry."

Sheele sighed. "I don't feel exactly happy with leaving all the burden up to him."

Everyone hummed in their agreement. Najenda nodded.

"I agree… but… if he is able to do all that he can to keep us safe, I don't see a reason why he can't do everything on his own. I suppose it would be up to all of us, especially his lovers, to keep him sane."

Leone grinned. "I know I can do that boss!"

Tatsumi appeared in the dining room, eating his apple. "Leone, let's get going." Tatsumi said. He was dressed in a pair of grey shorts and a tan t-shirt, while his mask was hooked to his belt. He had two throwing knives, one in each of his Imperial Arms while on his belt was his assassin blade sheathed.

Leone nodded and the two of them ran off.

* * *

Tatsumi and Leone were dashing through the brush, Leone in her beast form, as they headed towards their location. It was a convoy they were looking for that was headed back to the capital so they were to catch up to it before the Three Beasts were to get there, if Najenda was to be believed.

"So Tatsumi, how are you liking those Imperial Arms?"

"It's not like I can get stronger like you, get armor like Bulat, or have a one shot kill like Akame. So it's not something that benefits me too much in a combat situation. I can't regenerate or protect my body if I get hit, but, I do like it. It makes me impossible to be detected by sound, I can jump from higher places without injury, and I am faster in everything I do. My reaction speed, my attack speed, and movement. Everything is quicker. So for a knife wielder like myself, it's a perfect fit."

Leone smiled. "That's wonderful. So where did you learn hand to hand combat? Like with a knife and stuff?"

"My village had a few elders who were experienced in Martial Arts. So I learned quite a lot of different fighting styles and I incorporated it all into what I use now. A knife was one of the things I also learned to train with, as my affinity was significantly higher with them than a sword. I had to train extra hard to fight against swords."

"That's quite amazing. So, since you are still fairly new to Night Raid, how are you doing so far with everything?"

"You mean being a killer and all? I enjoy killing evil people. The deed itself is a thrill. I believe I heard you say you enjoy pounding their flesh in with your bare hands."

"When I am in beast mode, I just love a good fight!"

"I am the same way. I have nothing against being in Night Raid. At first, I was a little hesitant but right now, I wouldn't be anywhere else. Soon, I will have the Prime Minister and the Emperors head removed. That will be the day! The only thing I have issue with is you damn women."

Leone let out a loud laugh at what he said last, shaking her head. "You are thinking a bit too much into it. Just stop thinking about it and accept that you have multiple women who want you."

"That's more women that I have to keep happy and satisfied. That's not easy."

"Never said it would be easy. I just said for you to accept it." Leone said with a grin, sticking her tongue out at him.

Tatsumi rolled his eyes before his eyes widened. He spotted a convoy of troops and a horse carriage. However, the biggest thing were the three men dressed in military uniforms. The large one with blonde hair drew an axe and cut apart the entire guardsmen. However a woman, though injured, still survived.

"Looks like the boss was right… and each one of them is carrying an Imperial Arms. I can tell." Leone said, standing on a tree branch and eyeing them. "What's the plan?"

"Kill them all. Save who we can. I will handle this." Tatsumi said, taking out his mask and placing it on his head. Tatsumi then spotted the female being approached by the smaller one of the three with a knife out. "Fuck… this distance. Won't get a much of an accurate hit." Tatsumi cursed as he drew a throwing knife. Tatsumi gripped the knife by the blade and got a running start before chucking the blade into the air. The distance was about a quarter of a mile. A much bigger distance than he has ever thrown a knife, but time was not on his side to close the distance unless he used his trump card which wasn't really worth using in this situation.

The knife flew through the air and right before the knife was sent into the flesh of the woman's face, the knife embedded itself into the man's side, right below the rib cage. The blade only went in a quarter of an inch, but it got the attention away from the female. Tatsumi arrived on the scene and walked calmly towards the three beasts. The one with silver haired turned to Tatsumi and his eyes narrowed.

"You must the one the Minister warned us about. Your mask is a dead giveaway."

Tatsumi nodded. He had ended up fixing his mask a bit more. He now had a mouth part that was covered in a steel mesh so you couldn't see his lips but his voice could be heard. "I guess so. I was the one who handled the assassinations of the ones in the mansion. I was told that this convoy was going to be attacked and I was sent to handle it."

"Most interesting that you are alone. Night Raid operates in groups usually."

"I am what you would call a… General. I am the newest member of Night Raid. You can call me…. Hmm. I haven't given myself a code name. Guess I will go with a nickname I had in my village. You can call me Slade." Tatsumi said, smiling under his mask.

"That's enough talk. So, you are this so called badass that the Minister is afraid of?" Spoke the blonde. He shouldered his ax. "Then let's see what you got! I will get so much experience points for this! I am Daidara! Let's find out who is stronger little man!" He charged at Tatsumi and swung his axe down at Tatsumi who calmly just sidestepped.

' _What a joke… way too slow.'_ Tatsumi thought with a smirk. Tatsumi was at least a foot and a half shorter and a lot less bulky. Diadara had a lot of power in his muscles, but Tatsumi wasn't built for power. He was built for speed and power just came with his training. Tatsumi ducked under a horizontal ax before side stepping from another downwards and then sidestepping again from an uppercut. Tatsumi ducked underneath a diagonal that came from the right and moved to the side of Diadara. Tatsumi drew his blade from his sheath and ducking underneath a horizontal swing, he swung the blade right into the chest of the brute, stabbing him right in the heart.

Diadara coughed up blood before falling to his knees. He looked up at Tatsumi who stared down at him before taking a step back watching as Diadara fell onto his face, knocked out as the blood left his body rapidly. Tatsumi turned to the other man, who was quite surprised.

"I guess I should have told him not to fight you alone. I won't make that same mistake again as you show to be a powerful opponent." The man said, getting into a fighting stance.

Tatsumi chuckled. "Aren't going to use your imperial arms?"

"Not something I can use here. Really a pity but I will not back down either way." The man replied.

"If you won't use your imperial arms, then I will just fight you with my fists." Tatsumi said, putting his knife into his sheath. "Oh and you will be alone against me… your friend is being held down by one of my allies." Tatsumi said, motioning with his head to his left where Leone had the other man in a headlock, not killing him.

"Are you sure I can't kill him Tatsumi? Pleaaaase?"

Tatsumi turned to Leone. "I never said you couldn't kill him, but now that I think about it… I kind of want to send a message to Esdeath." Tatsumi said, looking at Leone. Tatsumi knew the other man charged at him while Tatsumi's attention was on Leone, but Tatsumi was patient. "So keep him alive. I won't be long as the other man just made a fatal error." Tatsumi turned and before the man could use his hand which was shaped like a spear to strike Tatsumi, Tatsumi moved forward and gripped the man's extended arm in his right hand before punching the older man in the face with his left fist. Tatsumi then gripped the man by his right armpit and his groin, picking him up and slamming him on the ground. Tatsumi sat onto the mans back and wrapped his legs around the mans right arm before grabbing it with both hands and yanking it to the left of its bending movement which snapped the arm in two, getting the man to scream in pain. Tatsumi slammed his head onto the ground which would stun him even more than the pain would before standing up. Tatsumi raised his boot and quickly stomped down onto the side of the gentleman's head which instantly caved in the mans skull.

Tatsumi rolled his shoulders and removed his mask, shaking his head of hair. "Ah, it really feels good with the breeze in my hair." Tatsumi said with a smile. His back was turned to everyone.

"Tatsumi…?" Leone asked, a bit confused.

"Oh, I didn't forget, but considering the little man over there is about to die, it matters not if he sees my face. So, let's go check on the wounded hmm?" Tatsumi said, putting his mask back on before walking over to the female who was on her back, holding her belly. Tatsumi knelt down and removed her hand, pulling off the heavy fur coat of her before opening up her shirt with the buttons, revealing her undergarments and her wound. "Ah, it's nothing serious. Very minor. So what's your name?" Tatsumi asked, looking up at her as he pulled out his medical box from his shorts that was always with him.

"Spear..." The girl groaned.

"Well Spear, it's quite amazing that you survived that blow. That male was pretty strong."

"Not as strong as you… he was nothing compared to you."

"Well, none the less, he was a powerful opponent." Tatsumi said, sticking the needle into her flesh after picking it out of the bottle of alcohol. She groaned softly but Tatsumi continued to talk while sowing her up. If he spoke to her, it would ease the pain as he attention would be on him. "Seems you aren't the only one who survived. There is an older gentleman over there who is looking quite shocked at everything."

"That would be my father. He is the ex prime minister of the capital."

"Oh. So he was overthrown by minister Honest? Why head back to the Empire?"

"We were going to continue our fight against Honest in politics."

"Ah… not exactly going to work with how corrupt the Empire is. That's why my friends and I have another solution. Remove him from the picture… permanently."

"Yes… I've heard of you Night Raid… I thought you were evil bandits."

"Nah, that's just Empire propaganda. We are killers sure, but we only kill those who deserve it. Hence what happened here."

"I kind of figured."

"All done." Tatsumi said, patting her head. "You are stitched up. You should see a doctor about those stitches in about two weeks. Now then, if you don't mind… I got one more corrupted individual to kill." Tatsumi said, grabbing a spear from one of the dead guards. It was just a metal spear that looked nothing special, but it was effective nonetheless. Tatsumi stood up and walked over to Leone who had already disarmed the man of the flute. "So, why exactly was your knife nearing her face? It wasn't even a fatal place. What exactly were you planning to do to her."

"Fuck you. I don't owe you an explanation."

"Fair enough. I have no real need to hear it. Was only curious. Your death remains the same." Tatsumi said, shoving the spear into the ground at an angle, making sure it was nice and snug into the ground. Leone released the man and the man tried to crawl away but Tatsumi kicked the man in the gut, before grabbing his hair and dragging him towards the spear. The male got to his feet and was struggling hard against Tatsumi's hands but Tatsumi was stronger. Tatsumi jammed his foot down into the back of the man's knees, sending him hard to the ground where he could no longer get up. He was moving the man's face towards the spear so the man instinctively grabbed onto the spear's shaft trying to keep it away but Tatsumi was stronger still. Tatsumi pressed the side of the man's skull into the spear, which pierced his flesh and once the spear entered the brain, the man died and Tatsumi had it easier as he shoved the head half way down the shaft before walking away. Tatsumi stood up and rolled his shoulders, turning to Leone. "You don't care that I did that do you?"

"No. Evil is evil. Killing them is killing them, though I am curious to why you did it that way."

"A message. This Esdeath is their boss. It's like a message to her. 'I am coming' or 'I cannot be stopped'. That kind of thing. Now, let's gather all three imperial arms, take them back to base. I need to check something. When I killed the first two, large stacks of papers fell out of their pockets. I wanna see what's on them."

Leone nodded and followed Tatsumi as they both picked up the papers. Tatsumi and Leone both glared at the paper as they saw what was on it. It was the Night Raid symbol and under it said that they were responsible for these killings.

"They are using our name and trying to frame us to bring us out into the open! Those sneaky bastards!" Leone said.

Tatsumi laughed a bit. "This Esdeath is pretty intelligent."

"I heard she is the strongest person in the Empire. She is known as General Esdeath."

Tatsumi nodded. "Most interesting. Only a matter of time before she and I meets…" Tatsumi said softly before grabbing a knife from one of the guards and stabbing into the leader of the three beasts back, pinning one of the papers to his back. Tatsumi used some of the mans blood and wrote 'Slade' on it. "Alright, It's time we get back to base. You can run on ahead. I want to go shopping for a bit. I have a slight sweet tooth."

Leone nodded. She was smart enough to keep her face hidden from the two people alive here, only showing the side of her face. They had to keep themselves hidden just in case these two were interrogated. She ran off into the woods, letting Tatsumi do whatever he wanted. Just as Tatsumi was leaving the other two, he heard a voice.

"Wait." It was a male's voice. Tatsumi turned his head to the man, his mask black with some blood on it. "I want to thank you for saving us."

Tatsumi nodded. "Thank our boss. She thought you guys would be in trouble soon and she sent me to handle it, but, you are welcome nonetheless."

The girl, Spear, walked over to the two, slightly limping. She was slightly in pain and she had lost some blood so she was woozy. "I want to join you and Night Raid."

Tatsumi turned his head to Spear but stayed silent. The male, her father, looked at her.

"Spear, are you sure? I thought you were happy being my bodyguard?"

"Some bodyguard I was..." She said with a small smile. "But I think that they can teach me to be stronger… and I can do more good this way. Is… that ok father?"

The male sighed and turned to Tatsumi. "Can she even come with you guys?"

"I don't make those kind of calls about joining, but if she comes with me back to HQ, she wont ever be allowed to leave until the Empire is freed."

"I see. What if we both decided to join."

"I highly doubt you would be joining Night Raid sir… but… we do have other positions within the revolutionary army. I couldn't take you to HQ as we can't allow you to know its location, but Spear can visit you at one of the armies bases."

"I think It's time I retire from this… it's getting too dangerous." The man said. "Where can I find one of the bases."

"I won't tell you the exact location, but if you go south of the Empire and head to the mountains of the southwest, and head to the shrine at the base of the third tallest peak, we will have a member of the army to contact you and Spear. From there, if Spear still wishes to join, one of us in Night Raid will come and pick her up from one of the bases."

Spear and the man nodded. "We accept. Thank you."

Tatsumi nodded and walked away, heading off to a village to do some shopping.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **So, Spear is joining the Harem! Uh oh!**

 **Next chapter... Hmm. Next chapter will probably be an Esdeath chapter with Tatsumi and the fighting thing.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Now, here is what I will say.**

 **LEMON ALERT. LEMON ALERT.**

 **LEMON NEAR THE END. LEMON ALERT.**

* * *

Esdeath stood just a foot away from Nyau, the blonde haired Imperial Arms user that was currently impaled on a spear. She stared down at the body as her eyes gazed over the battlefield, seeing what went on. She studied the battlefield, trying to piece together what had occurred here. She walked over to Diadara, standing above him.

"You fell first. You attacked the opponent who dispatched you instantly while dodging your blows." She said, judging by the footprints in the ground and the blood stains. She walked over to Nyau, staring down at him. "You were held down by a second enemy, kept from using your imperial arms… You were killed this way as a message. To me." Esdeath said, growling softly as she moved over to Liver. "Liver… you were the second one to die. You couldn't use your imperial arms so you attacked with your decapitating strike. He grabbed you and had you on the ground within seconds, snapping your arm in two. He smashed your head into the ground to stun you before stomping on your skull, spreading your brains on the ground." She said. Her eyes moved over to the paper pinned to his back, removing the knife and staring at it. "Night Raid… it seems your new member has a name. Slade." Esdeath crumbled the paper into a ball before tossing it to the ground.

"It seems you were all too weak. You fell to the way the world works. The strong beats the weak. I cannot change what happened… but I will avenge your deaths." Esdeath said, snapping her fingers as her soldiers began to gather the bodies while she flew off on her dragon.

* * *

Tatsumi finally arrived back at base around dusk. The sun was beginning to set so the sky was a bright orange. As soon as Tatsumi set foot back in base, Leone was the first one to arrive to greet him.

"Tatsumi! I knew I smelt you! What did you bring me to eat?"

"Food." Was Tatsumi's simple reply, being a smartass. Leone grumbled a bit as she took the groceries from Tatsumi. She headed off to the kitchen while Tatsumi followed her. He had the three Imperial Arms from the Three Beasts in his backpack. Everyone began to arrive in the kitchen shortly after, greeting Tatsumi as they entered.

"So Tatsumi. Tell us what happened." Najenda said, taking a drag of her cigarette.

"Just as you predicted, the caravan was attacked by three imperial arms users. The guards were all killed and the daughter of the politician was injured. Before one of them could skin her face, I tossed my knife and stunned him. Leone had snuck around and held Nyau down for me, letting me get to him after I killed the other two. I killed two of them, one known as Diadara and the other was General Liver. Nyau was the third."

"So Liver survived and was serving Esdeath..." Bulat said softly.

"No longer is he serving her. They were all killed within seconds and I used Nyau as a message to Esdeath. I am coming for her as well as everyone else."

Najenda took another drag before looking at Tatsumi. "What is this about someone joining Night Raid?"

"The daughter showed good promise and skill with a spear, though she is much weaker than we are. I told her that if she wanted to join Night Raid that you would scout her out and check her out before showing her to HQ. The father would be in the revolutionary army."

"I see. I will check this girl out. Tatsumi, you did an amazing service. Those three were part of Esdeath's army. She felt a devastating blow today and that is good. However, you cannot underestimate her."

"I won't, but I don't know much about her. I think I should go check her out."

"Well, tomorrow is your lucky day. She is hosting a martial arts tournament like she does every couple months. She loves scouting out talent for her army."

"Hmm. I will enter the tournament. They don't have my face on the wall so if I just go without my gear or weapons, I should be fine. That alright with you Boss?"

"Sure. Just be careful. Well, what is for dinner? I am starving?"

Tatsumi smiled and went to the stove, immediately beginning to cook.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Tatsumi served a beef stew. Tatsumi gave Akame all meat and gravy while everyone else ate the normal stuff. Tatsumi sat down next to Chelsea and Leone, eating quietly as the others were talking with each other.

* * *

It took Tatsumi only five minutes to finish his food so he left the dining room and went down to the river. He grabbed a wash board, soap and a scrubbing sponge before getting undressed down to his underwear. He got to work on his bloody clothing so he can wear them the next day.

* * *

Back in the HQ, Chelsea and Leone were staring off of a window from one of the top floors, looking at Tatsumi as he cleaned his clothing.

"How do you think he is handling himself?" Leone asked, a serious tone coming from her.

Chelsea crossed her arms and frowned. "He's quiet and does everything professionally. He doesn't smile as much as he used to and I think his situation is only going to worsen as he takes on all of the responsibility of Night Raid by himself."

"I agree." Mine said, walking over to them. She stared down at the boy. "He's going to crumble unless he can get a grip."

"He's not going to get a grip. He's going to turn into someone like me. Silent and not very emotional." Akame said, appearing over.

"Unless we can keep him sane." Seryu replied, arriving shortly after with Sayo next to her.

"I agree. We need to keep him sane or he's going to crack." Sheele said.

Leone laughed a bit. "Wow, his harem is all here." Leone teased. Mine glared at Leone.

"I am not part of that sleezeballs harem!" Mine retorted.

"You will be eventually." Chelsea said, sucking on her lollipop as she stared out at Tatsumi. "That kid is way too much of a lady killer for his own good. He doesn't even do it on purpose, but he's an amazing man. He's kind, sweet, st-"

"Strong." Leone interrupted.

"Masculine." Akame said.

"Smart." Sayo chirped.

"A Gentleman." Sheele said.

"Gentle." Seryu replied.

"Rough." Chelsea said, with a perverted chuckle.

"Sexy." Mine said.

Everyone turned to her and she grew red in the face. "Shut up!" She said, storming off. Leone and Chelsea laughed before they turned back to look at Tatsumi who was hanging up his clothes over a fire he made.

"How do you suggest we make him happy?" Chelsea asked, to no one in particular.

"Sex. Lots of sex." Leone said. "I mean, its a stress reliever right.

Seryu nodded. "Anything for him!" She said with enthusiasm.

"Probably lots of romance as well." Chelsea said. "Just show him a good time regardless of what occurs. Be it sex, a date, a talk or kind gestures. Just keep him occupied with us."

Leone nodded. "Sounds good. I call first dibs!" Leone said, moving to go to Tatsumi but Chelsea grabbed the older lady by the nape of her neck.

"Not yet. There are other things to discuss about this. If you don't notice, everyone here is a female and interested in him. We gotta figure out how this is all going to play out. Understand?"

"I already said I don't mind playing with you." Leone said, giving her a wink as she kissed Chelsea's lips with a quick chaste kiss.

Chelsea kissed her back and laughed a bit. "Yes, but there are more than just you and I." Chelsea tilted her head to the others.

Sheele shrugged. "I am up to try it." Sheele said.

"I as well." Seryu responded.

"Girl's are cute." Akame said.

Sayo laughed. "I like pussy but I prefer dick. If I can get both, I can dig it." Sayo said with a seductive grin.

Leone laughed out. "See, nothing to worry about Chelsea."

Chelsea shook her head. "This is only the beginning. We can't just all show up in his bedroom naked… at least not right away." Chelsea said, the last one with a sinister smirk. Chelsea looked out the window and Tatsumi was no longer there. "Ah… he left."

"Whoever finds him first gets to have him next!" Leone said, turning beast mode as she ran out. Chelsea laughed a bit and the others all ran off, leaving Chelsea alone in the room.

* * *

 **LEMON ALERT.**

* * *

Tatsumi, unaware of the plots that included him, was in the training room. He was currently placing weights onto a barbell, wanting to get in some late night training before bed. It wasn't that heavy of weights but it was about 125 pounds. He was able to press 235 or more for his work outs but this was just to get him to sleep. Tatsumi began to do his reps, breathing out heavily when a pair of beast hands appeared on the bar and put it back onto the rack before straddling the underwear clad man.

"I found you!" Leone said, smiling happily.

"So you did. What's up Leone?" Tatsumi said with a small smile. Leone saw the pain in his eyes and the struggling of a new assassin, but she kept her smile on.

"Well, I was thinking… we could do a little of our own kind of work out."

"Our kind of work out? We don't have one."

Leone purred loudly as she laid down on Tatsumi's form, her arms on his chest as he put her chin onto her arms. "We could make a nice work out just for the two of us."

"I guess we could work out together. What did you have in mind?"

"A little cardio." Leone said, slinking her right hand down, still in her beast form before grasping what she was after. Tatsumi gasped and his face began to grow red, flushed as the strong hand gripped his dick. Tatsumi looked up at Leone who had a smug smile, like the cat who ate the canary. "How does that sound Tatsumi? Wanna work up a sweat with me?" She said, pumping his dick with her beast hand gently.

Tatsumi leaned up and kissed her lips, in which she kissed back passionately. His hands gravitated to her chest, moving her top down to her stomach, gripping her massive breasts with his hands, squeezing them as they made out. Leone moaned into his mouth and her ministrations upon his manhood got a lot faster and rougher. Her tail flicked back and forth in the air, enjoying how attentive Tatsumi was to her. Tatsumi got more into the groove as he picked Leone up, his lips never leaving hers as his hands squeezed her butt as he took her over towards the sauna, gently putting her onto one of the benches at waist level, his lips never leaving hers. Leone loved this aggressive side of Tatsumi.

"Mmmm Tatsumi! I can get quite used to this dominate side of you. How about you show this kitty who the Alpha Dog is?"

Tatsumi bit her bottom lip and pulled, chuckling. "I'd have to get the boss for that one." He murmured against her lip and Leone moaned from his attentions before chuckling.

"If you don't wanna be the Alpha… I sure can be." Leone said, her hands snaking down towards his butt, but Tatsumi grabbed both of her wrists and put them behind her back. He licked her neck lewdly before staring down at her breasts which were pushed out due to her arms behind her back.

"I think I will have a nice taste. If you are a good girl and keep your hands behind your back, I can show you a good time."

Leone's head tilted back and when Tatsumi removed his hands, she kept them behind her back as she felt his hands and his lips on her breasts, roughly squeezing and groping as his lips sucked on her nipples. She moaned loudly, her legs wrapping around his legs, though the grip was extremely weak. She just didnt want the feeling to end as he played with her body to his hearts desire, obviously enjoying the taste of her flesh.

Tatsumi grinned evilly and quickly flipped her over, her hands placed onto the bench out of reflex of falling face down, her butt pushed out towards Tatsumi. Leone looked behind her, watching as Tatsumi began to knead her butt cheeks, massaging her as he licked her upper back, along the spinal cord.

"Oh Tatsumi. Please… don't keep teasing me. I need you in me." Leone moaned out, pleading with him the best she could. Tatsumi's hand cupped her core and she felt him jump slightly out of surprise as his hand was soaked from just touching her bottom clothing. Tatsumi chuckled and pulled off her bottoms, revealing her soaked and aching core to him while his fingers entered her and began to pump in and out of her.

"Oh my… it's so soaked down here."

"You are the one who did it… please take responsibility." She said, trying to sound tough but the sound coming out was needy.

"I wouldn't be a good leader if I wasn't nice at times." Tatsumi said, replacing his fingers with his dick which he pushed in immediately, not inching himself in. Leone let out an ear splitting scream of pleasure, her arms collapsing to her elbows. She looked behind her as Tatsumi began to thrust in and out of her, his hips slamming into her after each stroke, her body jolting forward. She was letting out loud howls of pleasure before placing her forehead onto the bench, barely able to stand as she was being pounded.

"F-Fa-Fas-Uuuuh." Leone moaned out loudly, cumming for the first time, unable to complete what she wanted to say but Tatsumi knew what she wanted. Tatsumi held onto her hips and his pace suddenly increased three times over, pounding into her rapidly and roughly, drilling her like a danger beast. Tatsumi was edging towards his own release, but he kept his calm as he bit his own lip, not letting up on his relentless assault on her pussy.

"I'm so c-close." Leone moaned out, finally able to say something and she knew Tatsumi was close. "Y-You can do it inside." She said, panting as her tail was flailing wildly while sometimes shuddering.

Tatsumi nodded with a grunt and before long he shoved himself into her all the way and came, which triggered her loudest moan, which she had to muffle by biting her arm. She came along with him, his heat forcing her body to release her own pleasure. Tatsumi pulled out of her pussy and began to pant, both of them sweating hard and panting. After a few minutes of recovery, Leone stood up straight though she stumbled a bit.

"Wow kid… that… was amazing… I made a good choice choosing you as my mate." Leone said, gently picking Tatsumi up and placing him on the bench before she grabbed a mat from underneath the benches and placing it on the floor. "I can't move much more… so… we can sleep here." Leone said, collapsing to her knees as Tatsumi slowly stumbled down to the floor, laying down next to the older blonde. Leone smiled and gently hugged Tatsumi's waist, spooning him as the big spoon as she pulled his head into her breasts for a pillow. She used another mat as a pillow herself as the two of them fell asleep.

* * *

Unknown to the two of them, a pair of red eyes was watching the entire time, a small pool of pleasure under her.

* * *

 **In the next chapter I will be introducing a brand new Harem member.((Not spear, but Spear is a harem member)).**

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the next chapter. The new harem member, though she will join later, is introduced in this hcapter! I hope you enjoy it! I own nothing!**

* * *

Tatsumi was dressed in a white T-shirt and a pair of tan cargo shorts. He had dressed extremely light as he was going to be in a fighting tournament. He left the HQ around dawn, giving Leone a good bye kiss as he wanted to arrive early in the capital even though the tournament was until a few hours after lunch. He had gathered some of the money he made from the contracts he took as an assassin and a small container of water before leaving. He was eating a danger beast meat, egg and cheese sandwich while he ran through the forest, dashing through the brush and over stumps and roots as he headed towards the outskirts of the capital. There was a massive arena there which was where the tournament would take place.

* * *

Tatsumi arrived after an hour of running, his stamina and his imperial arms worked hand in hand. He didn't use up much stamina as a normal person would as his Imperial Arm took most of it away. So moving around wasn't so draining. As he arrived at the arena, he saw the sign up booth and moved over to it shortly.

"State your name or stage name." Spoke a bored male.

"Tatsumi the Surgeon." Tatsumi said.

The male wrote it down and put a piece of paper in front of him. "We are not responsible for any injuries or death in the arena. Sign that if you understand and agree to the terms."

Tatsumi read it quickly and signed it.

"Have a good day." The male spoke and Tatsumi nodded, heading off to a nearby cafe which was across the street from the arena. Tatsumi took a seat at a booth near the large window, letting him have a clear view of the door and the arena entrance. It was then he was joined by Leone, Mine, Sayo and Lubbock.

"Ah, I didn't expect you guys to come here."

"Of course we would." Sayo said. "I wanna see the snot get beaten out of you." She said, grinning.

"Oh thanks." Tatsumi said dryly.

"Don't listen to her Tatsumi. You got this in the bag!" Leone said, grinning happily.

Lubbock shrugged. "I'm here since I was the one who told you about the tournament. If something happened to you I would feel bad."

"Uh huh. Well, the fight wont be for another couple hours. So I plan on eating here for lunch and maybe take a walk around the capital."

"So it's like a date!" Leone said with a grin. "I'm in!"

Sayo flicked Leone on the head. "How is it a date if there are all of us with him?"

Leone rubbed her head. "I will just take him and run off with him leaving you guys behind obviously." Leone said with a laugh. However when the food came, Tatsumi had ordered her some alcohol knowing it would mellow her out a bit.

* * *

After twenty minutes, Tatsumi and everyone finished their food and drink.

"I think I will just enter the arena and wait there. Stretch and read a book. Plus its better to arrive early." Tatsumi said, standing up and heading over to the Arena. "Since you guys can't enter the room for the contestants, you guys can stay here for now. Keep Leone from causing too much mischief Sayo." Tatsumi said, waving his finger at her as he left the building.

* * *

It was about twenty minutes before the fights were to commence when the referee entered the room. Tatsumi immediately spotted the imperial arms he was carrying. It was a sword like Incursio.

' _Someone allied with the minister. Interesting.'_

The person, who introduced himself as Wave, put a flier on the wall which showed the match ups. There was a total of 120 contestants and Tatsumi was the second match. The rules were simple. Whoever knocks out their opponent or forces a surrender wins. Tatsumi was one of the smaller ones in this tournament, but he knew that size didn't mean everything.

* * *

It was Tatsumi's turn to fight so Tatsumi entered the arena on one side while his opponent, a male wearing a clown mask, entered the other side.

"Here we have our next match up!" Spoke Wave on a microphone. "It's Jago the clown versus Tatsumi the Surgeon!"

The crowd began to chant for Jago. Tatsumi figured he was in tournaments before and at least won something or got close to winning. A crowd favorite.

"You are going down angry face! Jago shall put a smile on your face before he knocks you the fuck out!"

Tatsumi stayed quiet and got into his fighting stance, which was standing up straight with his left hand behind his back and his right hand in front of him, with his palm upward.

"FIGHT!" Wave yelled out. Jago charged in for a tackle, as he was a bit larger than Tatsumi in height and weight. Tatsumi stared at Jago, waiting for the perfect moment to strike and just as Jago's arms were almost in reach, Tatsumi pivoted on his right foot, spinning around Jago before using his right hand and grabbing onto Jago's face. His left foot was right behind Jago's own foot and Tatsumi yanked back on his face and slammed him into the ground. Tatsumi took a few steps back and got back into his fighting stance. He decided that even though he could win earlier, putting on a show was probably a better idea. Fighters can win more money if they make the crowd go wild as the crowd will give tips and donations.

Jago got to his feet, wiping blood from the bottom of his mask.

"You got lucky you little shit! Time to take you down!" Jago charged at Tatsumi with a fist cocked back, thrusting it at Tatsumi who just moved his head to the side. Jago began to swing his fists wildly with a lot of power, while Tatsumi ducked, side stepped or moved his head to the side for every strike. He minimized his movements while staying effective and Jago was over extending his movements every time, using up more stamina. Tatsumi waited for the right moment and Jago decided to put his fists together and bend backwards to deliver a hammer strike. Tatsumi saw his opening and with a powerful right jab, he sent his fist directly into the solar plexus of Jago, forcing all of the air out of him. When Jago began to bend backwards, he extended his abdomen towards Tatsumi which gave him the perfect target which delivered maximum damage.

Esdeath was watching from her perch under the canopy where the VIP's were. She had a blonde haired male with a feather pin in his hair next to her.

"It seem's this man is extremely talented for such a young age. His movements were exact and precise just like his namesake."

"It was only the first match. We'll see if his talent takes him all the way through." Esdeath said, waving off Run's assessment of Tatsumi.

Jago fell to his knees and then onto his back, laying very still. Tatsumi took a few steps back and put his hands behind his back, eyeing Jago's form. Wave moved forward after ten seconds and checked on Jago before walking over to Tatsumi.

"WE HAVE WINNER! TATSUMI THE SURGEON GOES TO THE NEXT ROUND!"

The crowd was extremely silent for about ten seconds but then erupted into cheers. Tatsumi was surprised and he immediately did a strong man pose, pumping both of his arms in happiness. He had a huge smile on his face, like he had way before he became a solo assassin. He really enjoyed the crowds cheering. He kept pumping his arms and roaring to the crowd who roared back, as he left back to the locker room.

Tatsumi took a seat in the locker room, taking a swig from a water container that was kept out for everyone. He first sniffed it of course and took a look at the liquid, seeing it was pure water before taking a drink. Tatsumi decided to take a nap, knowing that it would take about an hour and a half for the other fights to finish up.

* * *

He was suddenly awakened when he was shaken away by Wave.

"Dude, didn't you hear me calling you?! It's your turn!"

"Dude, you just woke me up from a nap. Of course I didn't hear you." Tatsumi said, rolling his eyes as he stood up. "Nonetheless, I appreciate you waking me up. Very kind of you." Tatsumi said, bowing to Wave.

"Oh it was nothing. I really enjoyed watching you fight so I couldn't let you disqualify out."

"Then I will be sure to show you a good time out there." Tatsumi said, running out onto the field. The crowd erupted into roars after being worried, and Tatsumi bowed to everyone before assuming his fighting stance which was an arm behind his back and an arm extended.

"Next fight is Tatsumi the Surgeon versus Vince the Blacksmith! You may begin!"

"You seem to not be taking this tournament seriously! Your lack of conviction to win will solidify my victory!" Vince said as he charged at Tatsumi, who sent a jab towards Tatsumi's face. Tatsumi however grabbed onto the wrist with his extended hand, side stepped and using Vince's momentum, he tripped Vince over his leg releasing his arm which sent Vince flying across the field. Vince growled and stood up, roaring in fury. "You dare act like such a coward and use dodging tactics! I will crush you!" Vince charged at Tatsumi with a jump into the air and a hammer kick downwards. Vince was quite agile for his size but it mattered not. Tatsumi moved to the side and watched as Vince slammed his foot into the ground. Tatsumi immediately struck out with his right leg, sweeping the leg out from under Vince just as he landed, which forced all of Vince's flying momentum to backfire and send him onto his back hard.

Tatsumi returned to his fighting stance as he saw Vince struggling to get up before collapsing onto his back, unable to get up.

"Tatsumi wins once again! Can the Surgeon and his precision strikes ever be defeated?!" Wave called out which got Tatsumi to start roaring to the crowd, giving them a show.

Tatsumi went back to the locker room after pumping his arms, impressing the crowd even more.

* * *

Back up in the stands, Leone, Sayo, Mine and Lubbock were all watching, while three of them were cheering. Mine was not.

"He is good!" Leone cheers!

"Go Tatsumi!" Sayo yelled out.

Lubbock smiled and cheered a bit. "I like his the fact he has multiple fighting styles. He can play very defensively and use his opponents own movements against them. He barely uses any sort of movements for himself, keeping him in tip top shape which allows him to continue fighting in top condition. Extremely strong man." Lubbock said with his critical eye.

Leone grinned. "I can't wait to Spar with him later!" Leone cheered out, drinking some more booze.

* * *

After the first 120 battled, it went to sixty people and then now there was only thirty remaining.

Tatsumi went out first and began to cheer to the crowd.

"We have Tatsumi the Surgeon, a crowd favorite, to fight, Geralt the hunter!" Wave yelled out. Geralt was an older gentleman with a scar along his left eye. The man had pure white hair in a pony tail with a silver wolf medallion hanging around his neck. "FIGHT!"

Geralt and Tatsumi were both quiet and Tatsumi surprised the crowd and everyone, except Geralt, with an aggressive charge. Tatsumi ducked under a haymaker from Geralt before delivering a powerful uppercut to the jaw of Geralt. Tatsumi followed up with a knee up into the gut before spartan kicking Geralt in the chest to create some distance. Geralt shook his head from the impact to his jaw before getting into a boxing stance. Geralt and Tatsumi began to circle each other and Tatsumi led the attack this time, moving right into Geralt's fighting range. Tatsumi sent out his right hand for a jab which was immediately deflected away from Geralt with a left arm but it was a feint. Tatsumi hooked his left leg around Geralt and Geralt attempted to break away from Tatsumi but it was a vice grip.

Geralt began to panic and began to send out rapid jabs, but Tatsumi grabbed onto both of fists with his own before ramming the top of his skull into the bridge of Geralt's nose which stunned the man. Tatsumi released Geralt's leg and went on the offensive once more, sending a jab right into Geralt's face which Geralt blocked only to feel Tatsumi sent a powerful right hook into his gut before Tatsumi ducked and head butted into Geralt's gut. Geralt grunted and jumped back to get some distance, breathing heavily while Tatsumi was looking fine.

' _He's pretty skilled.'_ Tatsumi thought. _'Time to end this.'_

Tatsumi charged to Geralt very quickly, delivering a right low kick into Geralt's left leg which forced Geralt to a knee. Tatsumi's knee was already moving upwards as Geralt was moving down to his knees, which collided with Geralt's nose, breaking his nose and spreading blood onto the ground. Tatsumi then used his right leg and sweeped Geralt's arms from in front of his face and from there delivered a jab into Geralt's temple before spartan kicking Geralt in the chest, sending the man to the ground.

Geralt was knocked out from the jab to his temple so the round was over even before the kick came.

The crowd erupted into cheers as they saw Geralt go down to the ground and have Tatsumi crowned the winner. Tatsumi jumped up and down, happy as hell. Tatsumi left to the locker room shortly after.

* * *

About an hour later, it was the finals. Tatsumi was one of two remaining and Tatsumi was finally called out onto the field. It was night time and the entire stadium was lit up with large torches. It was basically day time with all the fire.

"Here you have it! These are the two final contestants of this tournament! We have Kolbi the Butcher versus Tatsumi the Surgeon!"

"Looks like the prize money is as good as mine!" Spoke Kolbi. Kolbi was a minotaur looking man that stood about 9 Feet tall. Muscles were bulging. He was extremely strong Tatsumi reckoned.

Tatsumi smirked. "I'll have you knocked out within twenty seconds." Tatsumi said, chuckling.

"You may begin!" Wave yelled out.

"YOU WILL FEEL THE FULL FORCE OF MY EXPLOSIVE PUNCH LITTLE MAN!" Kolbi said, charging at Tatsumi before slamming his fist down towards Tatsumi. Tatsumi dodged to the side, getting behind the large brute.

' _Four, Five.'_ Tatsumi counted, delivering a powerful spartan kick to the back of Kolbi's knees. Kolbi got up instantly and swung his fist behind him, roaring in fury but Tatsumi ducked under. Tatsumi sent a powerful jab into Kolbi's solar plexus before moving to his left another fist exploded the ground underneath. Tatsumi delivered a right hook into the right kidney of Kolbi, which got a loud scream of pain but Tatsumi didn't stop there. He sent a powerful elbow strike into the ribs, breaking a few upon impact before rolling under a wild swing to get Tatsumi out from behind him. Tatsumi was now on the other side of the large minotaur, delivering another right hook into the kidney and an elbow strike into the ribs, all in one fluid motion. He would right hook and then snap his elbow right into the ribs. Tatsumi watched as Kolbi staggered on his feet, holding the side Tatsumi just attacked, yelling in pain. Tatsumi sent an elbow into the solar plexus, forcing Kolbi to his hands and knees and before Kolbi could land on Tatsumi, Tatsumi pivoted on his left foot.

' _Eighteen.'_

Tatsumi spun on his left foot and spin kicked right into the side of Kolbi's head, sending the large minotaur rolling across the floor, knocked out cold.

Wave was silent at first, surprise in his eyes at how effective Tatsumi was. Kolbi had defeated many opponents and had won several championships with his brute strength but Tatsumi was faster and delivered precision strikes to weakspots. Wave got his act together.

"THERE YOU HAVE IT! THE WINNER OF THE TOURNAMENT IS TATSUMI THE SURGEON!" Wave yelled out.

Tatsumi put his right hand in the air, a huge smile on his face as he beamed toward the crowd.

* * *

Esdeath was blushing madly, a gasp going through her lungs.

"He's the one."

"Our imperial arms user?" Run asked.

"Yes that… but theres more." Esdeath said, getting up but Wave yelled out once more on the mic, surprising her.

"Tatsumi! We have a special request for you! Another sponsor of ours, our great Emperor, has decided to throw in some extra money, if you were to beat one of his fighters. You do not have to accept this but you could earn double the reward if you were to win! Will you accept?"

Tatsumi stared at wave for several seconds before nodding. "Yea. Why not. I still win the money from before right?"

"Yes. Alright! For you all today ladies and gentleman! Our glorious Emperor wants to give you all a show! Hailing from the Four Rakshasa Demons! We have Mez!" Wave said, motioning towards a dirty blonde haired female. She was a short girl about five foot four with her blonde hair in pigtails which was tied up with two horseshoes. Tatsumi could see they were heavy weights. She had green eyes and her skin was very tan. She was a very pretty girl. She wore long white pants that were baggy and a light cloth vest that she left open. She wore a bikini underneath. She also had some armor plating on her forearms.

Mez walked up and waved at Tatsumi as a four large metal gates began to rise from the ground. A cage was formed.

"Wow, you are really cute! You are so young and you made it this far! That's quite amazing!"

Tatsumi bowed to her. "You are very pretty yourself and you must not be a joke of a fighter if the Emperor recognizes you."

"Heh. You are sweet. You ready to begin?"

"When you take those horseshoes out of your hair sure." Tatsumi said with a smile.

"If I do that, I get much faster. I can beat you just like this you know."

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Tatsumi said. "Plus, it wouldn't be fair if you were handicapped with those weights on you."

Mez put her hands behind her head, undoing her horseshoes which went to the ground with a loud clang.

"You are very sweet, but also very stupid." Mez said, shaking her head before she started running. She was extremely fast! Much faster than Tatsumi was when he was running. She was dashing all over the place, leaping off of the metal walls with ease.

Tatsumi closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening his eyes as he felt her shift. She appeared right in front of him and there was a powerful punch heading his way. Tatsumi however was not afraid. Tatsumi lifted up his right leg and the punch struck his kick, his foot and leg keeping her fist at bay. Mez's eyes went wide as did Wave's, Esdeaths and the members of Night Raid in the stands.

"You… could see me while I was moving and keep my fist at bay?!" Mez said surprised.

"As I said, do not get ahead of yourself." Tatsumi said, moving his foot down forcing her arm to go down before jumping in the air and delivering a powerful flying double kick into her chest sending her flying back into the bars. Tatsumi landed on the ground and then rolled to his feet, staring at Mez.

"I guess you were right. I underestimated you. Shall we do this for real then?" Mez said, taking off her shirt and standing in only her bikini and pants.

"I would be delighted to take you on." Tatsumi said with a sweet smile, unbuttoning his own shirt and sliding it off behind him. Mez and Tatsumi charged at each other, and Tatsumi was first with a jab of his own. Mez blocked it and sent her own jab, which Tatsumi deflected to the side. Tatsumi pushed forward with a flurry of hook attacks which Mez blocked each one until Tatsumi spun and did a kick to the side of her chest sending her flying.

Mez moved forward only staggered for a second from the kick, sending her own flurry of jabs and hooks. Tatsumi was ducking and blocking each one but when she sent in her tenth jab, she feinted it by pulling her left hand back and using her other hand to upper cut Tatsumi in the jaw before punching him in the cheek with a powerful left hook. Tatsumi spat out some blood and Mez continued her assault, punching Tatsumi in the gut which he responded with a downwards punch towards her left cheek which she pushed inwards with her right hand before delivering a powerful left jab into his own cheek. She then kneed upwards into Tatsumi's gut. She attempted to right hook Tatsumi in his jaw, thinking he was stunned but Tatsumi grabbed her right shoulder and slammed his forehead into her temple before spartan kicking her in the chest, sending her into the metal walls of the cage.

Mez held her head before shaking her head, only to find Tatsumi on the offensive. Tatsumi began to sent hook after hook at her but she kept blocking using her armored forearms to block at his wrists but he mixed up his assault before turning to his side and delivering a powerful round house kick into her gut, forcing her to double over. Tatsumi moved forward and grabbed her stomach by leaning over her and picked her up before slamming her backwards. Mez however landed on her feet and picked up Tatsumi this time before slamming him onto his back forcing all of the air out of his body. Mez jumped back and grinned seeing Tatsumi rise from his feet.

"You are very good. As good as I am at hand to hand combat I admit."

"Thanks. I trained hard to get where I am."

"As did I… however..." Mez's body began to look extremely slick and watery. She then flung several globs of the water from her body which struck Tatsumi and stuck to him like oil. "I will not lose to you." Mez charged at Tatsumi, flinging another several globs at him, striking his feet now. Tatsumi slipped on the oil on his feet, landing on his butt just as a soccer kick from Mez collided with his temple. The force of her kick picked his body up and sent him flying into the southern most bars facing the entrance. Tatsumi groaned in pain and lifted up his right arm to block a left jab but the fist of Mez just slid along the inside of the arm, striking Tatsumi in the face. The oil from her gave her lubricant to go through his blocks. Tatsumi was being struck left and right as he was kept up against the bar, fist going through his blocks into his chest, gut and face. It was a relentless assault and Tatsumi felt his ribs cracking under the force and bruises appearing all over his body.

After about the twentieth punch, Tatsumi saw his chance. Mez cocked her right arm back before launching it at his jaw. Tatsumi quickly ducked and her fist collided with the metal bars, forcing her to hiss in massive pain. Tatsumi used this chance and grabbed Mez by her waist and picking her up before running with her in his grasp into the north metal wall, forcing her to yell in pain from the collision with the metal. Tatsumi kept his grip on her and picked her up before throwing her onto the ground, slamming her on her back. Tatsumi ran back and grabbed his shirt on the ground, wiping his body off clean. Seeing her charge him, Tatsumi wrapped his shirt around his left wrist, just for safe keeping as he ran at her as she flung a few globs of sweat at him. Tatsumi quickly forced himself to slide on the ground which got him to duck under the sweat. His feet kicked her legs out from under her, forcing her to fall on him. Tatsumi rolled on top of her, grabbing her right arm and wrapping his legs around her arm, keeping her arm still. Tatsumi then put a slight amount of pressure on her arm.

"I surrender." Mez said and Tatsumi immediately released her arm before standing up. Tatsumi offered her his hand which she gladly took, which Tatsumi pulled her to her feet with. Mez smiled at Tatsumi. "That was extremely impressive with your strategy of the oils. You waited until I left an opening and took me down hard."

"You big cheater." Tatsumi teased, sticking his tongue out at her and Mez just laughed at his response.

"I suppose in a way, but there was nothing in the rules against it." She pointed out. The cage was taken back underground and Mez placed the bag of gold into his hands before walking away. "Hope to see you another time Tatsumi!"

Tatsumi nodded and was breathing heavily, pulling his shirt back onto his form as Wave announced his victory.

' _At least she didn't break a rib.. but I'm going to be black and blue in the morning.'_ Tatsumi said, rubbing his stomach. He watched as a blue haired lady began to walk down the steps to the arena. Tatsumi eyed her while breathing heavily, looking at her as she stood before him.

"Tatsumi right? That's a lovely name."

"Thank you… and who might you be?" Tatsumi said, standing up straight and looking at her. Luckily he wasn't going to get a black eye.

"They call me Esdeath… you put on a very impressive show. I was very impressed myself. Now… for your reward." Esdeath began to walk forward towards Tatsumi.

"Oh. Thank you very much ma'am." Tatsumi said. _'So this is Esdeath. Interesting.'_

Tatsumi's right hand grasped her left hand. She was fast! Tatsumi saw the large chain attached to a collar in her hand and his eyes went to her, narrowing at her.

"What kind of game are you playing at?" Tatsumi growled as he used his left hand and smacked the collar out of her hand. "Where is my money Esdeath?" Tatsumi said, getting into a fighting stance.

"I've decided I want you so I will have you." She replied.

Tatsumi gasped as he felt ice on his feet which crept up his body and encased him in ice, a look of shock and terror on his face.

* * *

 **Read. REview. Moo.**


End file.
